


SasuSaku Month 2016- One Shots

by BugheadjonesTheThird



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, Tumblr: sasusakumonth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/pseuds/BugheadjonesTheThird
Summary: Collection of one-shots based on the themes of SasuSaku Month 2016! Rated K to T





	1. Day 1- Necromancer

SasuSaku Month 2016

Day 1- Necromancer

Title: Immortal Beloved

Summary: AU- Sasuke is known around the town as the illusionist. His shows are a mystery that involve drama, love and death.

A/N: It’s finally here! The best month of the year for us, SasuSaku fans! I was so anxious for this day, and now it’s finally arrived. Happy SasuSaku Month, everyone! Well, about the story… This one is based on a movie that I’m sure you guys have already watched. When I read the theme, I just couldn’t get that scene out of my mind, and I knew I had to use it! I hope you enjoy this and please, leave me your opinion! Let the month begin!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen! What you are about to witness will blow your minds! This, I promise, won’t be a simple trick like many others! Magic will trap you in a world where a man can sever the line between life and death! I present you, the great Uchiha Sasuke!”

A curtain of smoke spread around the stage as the audience remained focused on the man dressed in formal clothes who stood at the center of the attentions. His hair was as dark as the night, and his eyes dared to be even darker than that, holding absolutely no emotion at that very moment. He was tall and handsome like a high-class man, and it was possible to see a certain elegance in every step he took. Uchiha Sasuke is certainly a man who draws attention. And those qualities, his agent knew, definitely made him one of the best showman in that village trapped in the beginning of the eighteenth century. He had the trust of rich men, the sympathy of older women, and all of that helped attract the attention and the money of naive, single girls. Those who just saw him as a fine looking, young prize to be shown around and please that hypocrite society in which they live in.

What a bunch of boring girls. 

The dim light that illuminated the theatre allowed him a superficial view of the people who had come that night to see him. As he had expected, the number of empty chairs had risen since the last show, and consequently, the amount of money he would receive would also suffer a considerable decay. Money. That was what all these people were for him, in the same way he was just an entertainer for them. They completed each other in the most shallow of the ways, using one another for their own selfish purposes. Those people didn’t care about his shows anymore. Maybe they did, at first, when the whole idea was still new and everything was still a mystery worth being solved. Maybe they cared for him, at first, but now, Sasuke could see the boredom in their faces. Show after show, he could see that people didn’t really want to be there.

Perhaps communicating with the dead had grown boring to the ignorant population of that filthy town.

What a boring audience.

Well, it was not like he cared about it anymore. As long as he could use the theatre to make his real powers pass unseen by the ones who would condemn him to death; and get enough money to buy himself a drink or two, he would be fine.

As long as he could see her night after night, he would survive.

And so, without saying a single word to the people watching him, the Uchiha started to prepare for his number. To the ones who still believed in his artistic aura, the lack of words was a part of the whole mystery thing of being a necromancer. They still believed in that boy’s compromise with his art, but he knew that such thing had disappeared a long time ago. He knew that the true reason behind his choice of not saying anything was simply because he was tired of repeating the same thing over and over again. Sasuke just wanted to perform his number and send those people home. He wanted to let his magic happen, not mattering if that would please people or not.

He couldn’t care less about what they thought about his show or about him, for it was not like he cared about them. The audience was just there to pay his taxes, and that alone was already too damn annoying for him. 

If only he could get himself rid of all those people, then he would be able to be alone with his number.

He would be able to be alone with her.

But that is not how life goes. And for that, Sasuke had to bear those strangers around every night when he had the chance to talk to her.

When he could finally hear her voice.

After turning his back to the people watching, the Uchiha headed towards the only object keeping him company on the stage. It was a small chair he had probably found forgotten in a dark alley, and at that moment, was the only thing he really cared about in the whole theatre. When he finally settled down, Sasuke took one deep breath, slowly releasing the air, as his dark eyes were focused on the empty spot in front of him. He lifted his hand, and soon, the whole atmosphere became denser. 

The show was about to begin.

As his hand started to tremble, the temperature around dropped considerably, and it suddenly became hard to breath. Fear started to envelop people’s souls and Sasuke could feel all those hearts beating faster at each passing second. His audience was afraid of what was about to happen, and he could see some people leaving the theatre in a hurry. They were afraid of the dead.

But how could they be afraid of her?

Slowly, the spot in front of him wasn’t that empty anymore. There was a blur floating around, and as the seconds went by, it only became taller and clearer. The blur was now a little shorter than Sasuke himself, and it was starting to become more concrete. It was starting to look like a human, with arms, legs and a head, when fingers also started to appear, and a light beige was coloring that entity’s skin. Its chest grew bigger, showing everyone the first evidence that the one ahead of them was a girl. A delicate girl, whose cheeks grew red as an apple and whose cream dress covered her arms up until her pulse, marking her thin waist and down her legs, not daring to expose a single inch of skin.

Not daring to reveal a single inch of that soft, angelical skin of hers.

Finally, her face started to get shaped as the woman who had once walked among the living ones. Her characteristics started to appear, along the unique diamond-shaped mark on her forehead and the short, pink locks that fell above her shoulders. The body of a young, beautiful girl was now standing in front of the shocked audience, who remained in a deafening silence until the girl made the first move, revealing her two emeralds to the world she had once disappeared from.

What a tragedy to shut such stunning eyes.

As the girl was now observing each one of those who had come to see her, her expression remained peaceful and unaltered. The people did their best to avoid eye contact in fear those eyes could do something to them. They were afraid of that beautiful woman ahead of them simply because she was dead. A woman that had been taken away from that world, and mainly, from the one sitting on that small chair.

A dead woman that held the heart of a living man.

While the frightened audience was still speechless observing the girl with pink hair, the illusionist that had brought her back held an entirely different expression in his eyes as he watched her from behind. With both of his hands now resting over his lap, Sasuke eyed her from head to toe with all the sadness of the world resting in his eyes. Eyes those that have smiled countless times at the same, divine view, but were now just filled with an eternal sorrow. Eyes that used to be so full of life, but that now have died of a painful loneliness caused by a broken heart.

His eyes died on the same night she closed hers.

They have died along his one, true love.

And now, every night she returned, all he could think of was how hard it was to live in a world where he couldn’t see her all the time. A world where they couldn’t be alone, and where his eyes could see past that whole tragedy. A world where they were together in the most intimate ways, and he didn't have to see her wearing that stupid dress that was covering her cold body that rests inside a coffin.  

A world where his beloved was still alive. 

Oh, and what a beautiful world that was.

It was only when her eyes stopped wandering around that his attention was all set on her face. Slowly, she turned to face him, and as soon as their eyes met, the girl with pink hair offered him the most tender of the smiles. Sasuke knew she felt the same way he did, for apart from their hearts, their feelings were also connected by the enchantment he used. He could feel her pain just like she could feel his, and to anyone paying attention to the show, watching the silent love confessions of that young couple was just heartbreaking, even if they believed it to be a trick. The sorrow in those eyes was real, and the love in their unsaid words was eternal. They are the couple which was separated by death. And that was their tragedy.

After tears unshed and unaltered heartbeats, the girl remembered her job as a spiritual guest, and at her slight nod, they both knew they had no time for their own moment. There were people watching them, and it was time to give them a good show. Even if that was the most painful part of the number, they both knew it had to be done.

Taking another deep breath, the Uchiha remained in his place, as she started to soundlessly walk around the stage. He closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for her voice to come out to repeat the same words she did every night. He was waiting for her to start. And as expected, she did.

“ Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." She started, looking inside every single eye of the audience. " The story I’m about to tell you is the story I buried in my heart on the day I died. Some of you may think it’s a tragedy, a drama or even a horror story, but… I like to think of it as a love story…. This is the story of the day I was murdered.”

At the sound of the last word that escaped her mouth, the whole audience allowed a shocked intervention to escape their lips, and fill the air with indignation. At that moment, they were about to become accomplices of a dead girl. They were about to learn about a real murderer and learn the name of a real assassin. 

Were they ready for that?

Of course not, but that was a part of the show. It was not like that single information would change their mediocre life, Sasuke thought. He was the only one who would forever be haunted by the man who took away her life. Those evil eyes and that dirty smirk will never leave his thoughts even if this same man already rests underneath 7 feet of dirt. The Uchiha made sure to avenge his beloved wife, but as he had feared, killing that man didn’t help him heal at all. It didn’t make days easier without her, and it certainly didn’t bring her back to life. That assassin had won, in the end. And his hands will forever be stained in the impure blood.

The girl, then, went on and on with her words. She described the man who had impaled her with a blade, focusing, as always, on his red hair and his dark, bloody red eyes that made her last moments on earth a dying hell. She explained that her husband and herself were returning from a trip to Suna, and said how happy she was on the day of her death. At that moment, tears were rolling down from all women on the theatre, as if to show the ghost of that girl a bit of compassion. They truly felt sorry for her, but feeling sorry for the dead is useless. Feeling sorry won’t change anything.

And as the people around were still entertained by the rosette’s voice, the Uchiha knew that the biggest lie of his show was about to be told. He could feel his heart clenching inside his chest, and at that moment, the girl, feeling that pain, turned to him and offered him her most sincere love. More than anyone, she knew how hard it was for him to hear that part, for he considered her words to be a useless attempt on making him feel less guilty about her death. He knew her words were just her heart trying to help him move on, and indeed, he was right. She wanted him to move on, but she would never dare lie to him in order to do so. She never lied to him in life, and now that she was dead, things wouldn’t be different.

“ Even if you all may think my life was a tragedy, I assure you…” She closed her eyes for an instance, looking at him once again. “ My life was perfect while it lasted. I loved and I was loved by the one man who gave me everything I’ve ever needed. He gave me it all… And for that, I’m thankful to him. My only regret is not being able to give him all the things he has given me… For that, I’m sorry, my love.”

That painful smile on her face was just too annoying for the illusionist. 

How could she be apologizing while he was the one who remained alive? 

How could she have any regrets when he was the one who took it all from her?

How could she thank him for letting her go alone?

He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve her or her posthumous words. He didn’t deserve her love, but she gave it all to him anyway. All the love, all the laughter and all the years they’ve spent together were the gifts he carried in his empty life without her. And for that, even if it hurt, he was thankful.

In a blink of an eye, the show was over. People applauded the duo, and as if nothing had really happened, they all followed their merry way home. The theatre was empty, and they were the only ones left. Sasuke was still sitting on his chair, and the girl was carefully paying attention to the theatre around her. She liked to do such things so she would never really forget how the living world looked liked. For someone who was dead, there weren’t many things she could do once the magic faded.

And it was almost time for it to happen.

“ Sasuke-kun, look… " She said, pointing towards the said chair. "Sitting on that chair, there was a girl who was really paying attention to the show. I guess she was hopping we opened up for questions.” The pinkette smiled childishly, turning to her living husband in an attempt to cheer him up. She knew that by the time the show was over, his energies were drained and he could collapse at any moment. She knew how tiring it was for him to bring her back every night, and for that, she wanted those few moments they spent together to make him feel at ease.

“ If you say so… But would you be okay with that?” He looked at her, his eyes tired and his lips displayed in a thin line. She could tell he was a little lighter than during the show, but there was still something bothering him more than in any other night. Perhaps he was just tired, she thought, but deep inside, she knew there was more. However, the dead don’t ask questions that the living ones don’t want to answer. And for that, she didn’t say anything.

“ Well… If it’s okay with you, I don’t mind.”

“ Hn… Maybe we can try…”

“ Okay…”

The Uchiha took one deep breath and the girl knew that her time with him was almost over. Not wasting any more second, she made her way towards him, kneeling down so their eyes were on the same level. She loved to look at his beautiful pearls, and waking up next to them was probably the one thing she missed the most. She offered him a shy smile, and pressed her intangible forehead against his. Her eyes shut down for a second, and at that moment, he could swear he could feel the warmth of her body pressed against his. It was like he could feel the air from her nose tickling his arm, and her inebriating scent filling his nostrils. It was as if he could feel her there with him.

But that was just exhaustion kicking in, he knew.

Oh, what a bitch.

“ Sasuke-kun… You can let go, it’s okay…” Her voice was serene, and there was a shy smile still ruling her rosy lips. 

“ What?” He looked at her with a shocked expression, feeling a wave of indignation taking over his senses.

Did he really hear what he thought he heard?

“ Move away from Konoha. Leave everything behind… Leave me behind.” She looked at him again, with her emeralds filled with pain and sorrow. His wife knew that such words would hurt him, but she also knew that her presence alone could hurt him too. She wanted him to live again instead of being stuck with a dead girl.

She wanted him to live the life she lost.

But convincing him of such thing would just a waste of her time.

“ Are you insane?" He lifted his head a little, still holding that same, stubborn expression. " I can’t do this.”

“ Yes, you can… You need to rest. You need to move on.”

“ Stop saying such nonsenses.”

“ Bu-“

“ I’m not leaving you behind!" His voice rose, causing the girl's mouth to go agape. " I love you, no matter what. I’m just tired of those shows, but I’ll be okay… You’re here with me.”

“ Am I?" The tone of her voice was now matching his, and instead of backing off, the girl leaned forward so she could shorten the distance in between them. There was a fire burning in her emerald eyes, and she was tired of seeing him suffer because of her. " Sasuke-kun, I don’t want to see you trapped in this eternal mourning forever. I want you to live.”

“ This is my life! Why can't you understand it, damn it!?”

“Uh?”

“ This… The show, the magic… You. This is how I chose to live my life, and that’s how it’s going to be. I don’t want to move on… Not from you.” Slowly, his expression softened and his dark pearls were tenderly looking at her. Those pearls that have always been her weakness, and those pearls that allow her to read the soul of her beloved husband.

His soul was asking her to stop. He just couldn't bear another parting.

“ Sasuke-kun…”

Looking at him, the girl could only see a hurt boy. As his hands were turned into fists and as his eyes were basically screaming at her, she knew he was not ready to move on yet. Even if she wanted him to find happiness, forcing him to do so would only make things worse. If he didn’t want to move on, then all she could do was stay with him. She would stay for as long as he needed her. As long as she still had a part in his life, she would be there, waiting for the day she could see that smile on his face again.

Her beloved mortal.

Oh, how much she loved him.

Placing her now transparent hand over his cheek, the rosette looked at him with the loveliest of expressions, as she waited for him to look back at her. When he did, his lips parted in awe due to her serenity, and before he could even say anything, the ghost of the woman he loves said her last words. The time for them to say goodbye had, once again, arrived.

“ Thank you, my love… I love you.”

And so, she faded away, leaving behind the sound of her sweet words. His heart ached as if it had just been stabbed as he looked at the emptiness that surrounded him. 

If only he could keep her close for a little more.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips and he let go of the weight of his head. His head was pounding, and he could feel his consciousness slowly fading away. Sasuke needed to sleep a little so he could continue his new studies. He needed to focus on that, because, if he succeeded, then there would be no more shows and no more lies. There would be no more sorrow, and there would be no more goodbyes. 

When he succeeded, he would have her back in his arms. And nothing would ever break them apart again.

"I’m bringing you back, Sakura…”

And those were his last words before the illusionist was knocked down by his own exhaustion.

―――――――――――――――

 

The time of his forced shut down went by faster than he needed. The morning was still far away, and the Uchiha was already locked in his room, with tons of books spread around his table, as his eyes read all the necessary information he would need for his experiment. Due to his wide knowledge in alchemy, Sasuke knew exactly what he was looking for. He wanted to break the natural order of things, and create a new opportunity for a young girl. He was going to rebel against nature, and prove for once and for all that men can do anything.

He was going to bring his wife back to life.

And he wouldn’t give up on that.

It was true that most people wouldn’t even consider this idea after losing a beloved person. Most of them would just try to get used to the whole idea, and slowly, try to move on. Yes, moving on was the most common objective of those who were left behind by death, but Uchiha Sasuke had never even considered such thing. With his powers and his perseverance, he was going to bring her back to the place where she should have never left. He was going to bring her back to life.

For centuries, many alchemists have studied the principles of bringing a person back from death. They studied the main components of a human body, made tests with chemical elements and created multiple theories that were never taken seriously by the society trapped in religious faith. Years were spent with no results and their names were a joke around the whole town, but in the end, their efforts were rewarded. They discovered the most important ingredient to bring someone back to life, and that alone created fear and doubt in their hearts. They discovered that the most important ingredient to bring a human life back was the sacrifice of another human life. 

One life for another.

That was the principle for perfect resurrection. 

But it was not like he could kill a person to bring his wife back to life, right?

Even if he knew that by sacrificing another life he would be able to bring his wife back, Sasuke was doing his best to discover a way of substituting the human sacrifice for something else that wouldn’t cause any damage to another life. At that moment, he was trying his best to search for a way of creating an homunculus- an artificially made human body- so he could sacrifice it and bring his beloved back. He needed to make sure this being had all the things a human does, and so he could use that as an exchange for her life. It was a brilliant theory, he knew. And he had promised himself that he would make it work.

But that promise was made years ago.

And so far, not a single improvement had been made.

For the harder he studied and the harder he tried, nothing seemed to work. The creatures he managed to create were too unstable, and at any change in the environment, they would simply evaporate. His experiments were a disaster, and at each new failure, his patience became even shorter. He wanted her back now. He wanted to embrace her, feel her touch, kiss her lips and feel her heart beating against his chest. He wanted her by his side, and all those loving wishes were changing the human he once was.

At that night, when he was working with his chemicals, a single mistake made all the anger in his heart burst out. In a moment of distraction, the Uchiha mixed two substances that couldn’t be mixed, causing an explosion to destroy all of his apparent progress. Tubes were shattered on the floor, substances were lost and even the light went out. His hands were turned into fists, his heart started to beat faster and his whole body was shaking in anger.

“ Damn it! Why can’t this work for once!?”

Seeing most of his work destroyed made the Uchiha finish what the explosion had started. He destroyed the rest of the pots, screaming his lungs out and throwing his books against the walls, and it was only when he was about to tear all his notes apart that something inside of him snapped. Breathing heavily and sweating, his objective returned to his thoughts. Sasuke didn’t want to fail anymore, and didn’t want to spend another cold night without her. He wanted her by his side before he lost all the control left in him.

And that control was almost over.

After sighing defeatedly, the Uchiha placed his notes over the table, and turned around so he could grab his coat. For he knew there was nothing else he could do that night, he decided that it was time for him to do one of the only things that could calm him down for a bit. He put on his dark coat, and without hesitating, left the theatre in order to get a really strong drink to silence his screaming thoughts.

Once he arrived at the town’s most repugnant tavern, the Uchiha sat at the balcony and ordered the strongest bottle of sake. He left almost all of the money he earned with his show on the balcony, and started to take sips straight from the bottle. The drink entered his body, going down his throat, and slowly, giving him the temporary sensation of peace. The alcohol didn’t burn anymore, and the memories of his long lost love were pouring down from his empty heart. In that night, more than on any other night, his chest was aching as he remembered her words.

Move on.

Live your life.

Leave me behind.

Saying all those things was certainly easier than actually doing them. Just thinking about it made him even angrier, and if she was there by his side, he would certainly scream at her, explaining why he just can’t obey her. Knowing her, she would probably start crying those warm tears of hers, and her cheeks would get as red as two tomatoes.

Such an annoying girl…

And how much he missed her.

The time he spent drowning himself in memories and in alcohol was uncertain for him. He knew that more than an entire bottle had been dried out when the bartender forced him to leave, and that he was the only one left in that tavern. His legs were tricking him, and his head was twisting like never before. Perhaps he had drowned himself in his drink more than he normally did, he thought, with a dirty and drunk smirk playing on his lips. 

Not that anyone would care, right?

Wrong.

And for the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was about to discover that mixing alcohol and love is a dangerous thing.

As he stumbled his way home, his onyx eyes captured a view he had never seen before. It was a tall, dark figure that was covered in a dirty, old cloak. If not for his drunken state, the Uchiha would have avoided such creepy figure, however, since it was the alcohol talking, he decided to approach, ignoring all the possible signs. It was not like he had anything to lose, right?

At that moment, his destiny had been sealed.

“ My young boy… Would you have some coins to satisfy this woman’s last wish?” The woman said, lifting her hand as if to beg for the money.

“ I’ve never seen you here before. Who are you?” Even in his drunk state, Uchiha Sasuke could still pronounce the words. Whenever he drinks, the boy tends to lose his own inhibitions, and that, for sure, was a dangerous thing at that moment.

“ Me? No one important… I’m just a woman who has lost the will to live. The oblivion is close, and I only wish to have one last drink.”

By the way that woman’s voice sounded, Sasuke could easily tell she had been trapped in that tired state for longer than anyone should ever be. He could tell she was hurt, and mostly, he could tell she was tired to live.

What a selfish woman, he thought.

While he was doing his best to bring back a girl whose life was interrupted, there was a woman in front of him ready to give up on everything. 

Oh, how much he hated her.

Not caring about the simple things such as breathing, or talking or even blinking, just to know she was alive. 

He really wanted to kill her at that moment.

And that was when it hit him. The macabre idea slipped inside his thoughts and combined itself with all the anger and sorrow in his heart. His dark eyes widened, and soon he started to sweat. How could he actually be thinking about that? How could he be thinking about killing a woman? How could he be enjoying all that thrill that was running around his veins?

Yes, at that moment, everything made sense to him. All the alcohol, all the anger and all the love were speaking louder than his senses and the simple idea of having her back took away all the guilt and the regret of his decision. Taking advantage of a woman who didn’t want to live to bring back another who wanted was, by far, the most sensate decision of his entire life, and in that whole mess of emotions, the Uchiha made his decision.

He was going to grant that woman’s last wish, for on that night, she would help him achieve the objective of his life. Sasuke was going to bring Sakura back. And he would kill that woman in order to do so.

“ Hn… Come on. I’ll buy you a drink.”

“ Thank you, mister… You’re very kind.”

“ No… I’m not.”

And so, their destiny was set. He paid the condemned woman a last drink, and muffled by the silence of the night, a last scream of horror emptied her lungs. Life evaporated from her body, and as the entire town slept, an unconscious body was dragged to the local graveyard. For those seduced by the serenity of the dawn, the crime that was happening would never cross their worse nightmares. The dreams and objectives of that alchemist would never be accepted by the people around him, and he even doubted his wife would forgive him for what he did. However, in his heart full of love, nothing else mattered.

On that night, the moon would witness their love coming back to life.

The ritual was prepared following all the instructions of the old alchemists. For he had protected Sakura's body with his own magic, nothing had dared to change her angelical features. He dug her from the grave, drew a summoning circle, and with his sacrifice, proceeded that bloody ritual. The hand seals activated his power, and all his strength was necessary to perform those forbidden acts. 

Fire

Thunder

Water

Wind

Horror

Life

Death

Love

All of those things combined to his own skills put all of the theories to test. He broke all the natural laws and all the beliefs were turned into lies. The world succumbed to his power, and after long hours, the Uchiha was left on the ground, panting heavily and with his lungs on fire. His eyes were almost closing in exhaustion, and the now dead woman on his side was having her blood drained. There was a satisfied smirk on his face for having gone that far for the love of his life, and even if that whole thing didn’t work, he would accept all of the consequences of his crime knowing he did it all for her. 

At that moment, Uchiha Sasuke was happy.

Satisfied, to say the least.

And when the pink fruit of his efforts rose from the grave, he knew his heart would beat again.

“ Sasuke-kun… Why… How….”

“ Sakura… You’re alive.”


	2. Day 2- Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- She’s a psychiatrist and he’s her patient in an asylum. Slowly, she realizes that her patient isn’t that insane as people claim him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… Blame Arkham Asylum for this one. Batman was all I could think of for this theme, so…. Why not using the world’s craziest couple as a reference? haha I hope you enjoy this one, and don’t forget to leave me a Review!

SasuSaku Month 2016

Day 2- Asylum

Title: Mad Love

.  
.  
.  
Being a newly graduated medic among a team of experts was not what she had expected it to be when she graduated. The depreciative stares, the gossip and those medics who thought she was just a child playing around; were things that irritated her basically every day during her first year as a member of the Konoha Asylum medical team. Never before had she met so many arrogant people, who clearly hated their jobs and couldn’t care less about what being a medic really meant. Those frustrated professionals were definitely a bother to her. However, even if she hated to admit it, she needed them to work and to help who truly needed her. As a psychiatrist, she needed that team so she could truly understand how it felt to treat the minds of those who have lost themselves in the path of life.

Unlike what her colleagues said, she believed that the patients of the asylum weren’t a bunch of lost causes. They weren’t aggressive or extremely anxious, and it was possible to maintain a conversation with most of them. The patients there were special and unique, each of them with a story to share. A story that, for them, was nothing more than the reality in which they lived in. A fantastic reality, full of rules and schemed like any other. There were laws and differences, and each person played an important role in order to keep that reality working. 

Fools were those who called that a simple delusion.

The complexity behind each new reality was just too fascinating for her, and trying to go deeper in those thoughts was the one thing that motivated her the most in that whole healing process. Haruno Sakura wanted to understand her patients. No matter what, she wanted to be a part of their worlds. And for the first time, she would have that opportunity. 

A new patient had been handed to her care. And he was about to show her his own reality.

According to his files, when he was still a child, the patient had suffered a mental breakdown after his brother murdered his entire family. In search of revenge, the patient managed to kill his brother, and soon after that, the police brought him to the Konoha Asylum. It was certainly a sad story, and if Sakura were to experience the same things as he did, she would have definitely suffered with the trauma as much as he did. In order to protect what was left in her, she would have definitely created a new reality, just like he did. 

Poor child… He must have suffered a lot.

And now that he was an adult just like her, Uchiha Sasuke was more than just used to the life he was forced to live.

As she walked in those lonely, white hallways towards the cell where he was kept, the psychiatrist could feel her heart beating faster in anxiety. That would be the first time she would handle such a complicated case all by herself, and even if she graduated as the first in her class with marks that impressed all of her professors, Sakura felt a bit insecure, since what she was about to witness was a real human life who would count on her to get himself free from that pain that resided in his chest.

He would count on her to find the peace he was looking for.

When she found herself waiting outside the door of his cell, Sakura took one deep breath before entering his zone. As she had expected, the cell had four white walls with nothing hanging on them; two chairs and a desk, where a recorder rested ready to register the whole conversation in between the doctor and her patient. The pinkette found that disrespectful and an offensive to everything she learned during her years in college, and if it depended on her that recorder would be smashed against the wall. She didn’t want any interference in their conversation, for in her vision, he was a patient and not a criminal.

To her, he was a human, not a prisoner.

Leaning against one of the walls, with both of his hands hidden in his pockets and a stoic expression ruling his face, was her patient. Uchiha Sasuke, a tall man, with dark hair and the most well-defined features she had ever seen. He had a strong jaw-line, and thanks to the sleeveless shirt he was wearing, her eyes could see some of the muscles of his arm. Sasuke is certainly a handsome man, and she didn’t need much effort to notice that. However, once he opened those deep, dark orbs of his to look at her, her heart skipped a beat and she felt as if the air in her lungs had vanished.

Those eyes of his… She was certainly not expecting something that intense from her patient.

Looking at those onyx orbs of his just swept her off of her feet. That darkness surrounding his soul sent chills down her body, making all of her body tremble in a sensation she had never felt before. It was a mix of fear, solitude and excitement that was taking over her senses and involving her own soul. His eyes were hypnotizing her, for she could feel her control slipping away from her body. And never before had losing control felt that good.

The time she spent observing his gorgeous eyes did not pass unnoticed by the Uchiha, for there was a cocky smirk playing on his lips by the time she was set free from his unconscious powers. A blush went to color her cheeks, as she settled down on one of the chairs. She placed some papers on the desk, and after clearing her throat, she finally returned her attention to him, now with her eyes full of determination.

A determination that struck him straight in the heart.

“ Hello, Uchiha-san… My name is Haruno Sakura and I’ll be your psychiatrist from now on.”

“ Hn.”

“ Would you mind sitting so we can talk?”

“ Tch…” He took his hands out of his pockets, and stumbled his way towards the chair. He sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. That would certainly be a difficult patient, Sakura thought.

“ So… How are you feeling today? Is there anything new that-“

“ Cut the crap already, will you, doctor? I know why you’re here.”

His sudden reaction surprised her at first, but as she had studied many times, when talking to a patient with mental problems, going along with his conversation is the most important thing in order to discover about his own world. And so, with that in mind, Sakura placed her right elbow on the desk, leaning her chin over her hand. Her eyes were connected to his, and he could tell that all of her attention was on him. 

“ You know? Then would you mind telling me why? My boss simply told me to come and I have no idea of what I’m doing here."

Well played, doctor. 

“ Hn. You’re here because they want me to talk about what happened that night.”

“ What night?”

“ The night I killed my brother, of course.” He smirked, trying to scare her. He wanted to test her, and to see if he could take her to her limit. He has done it countless times before. Psychiatrist after psychiatrist, the Uchiha discovered that he actually enjoyed analyzing the ones who should be analyzing him. He became the lion, turning the others into weak lambs. 

But Sakura was far from being one of his weak experiments.

Without flinching, the doctor made a stoic face, showing him that his words had had absolutely no effect on her. Her breathing, he noticed, remained the same as before, and her eyes- those beautiful emerald eyes of hers- showed neither shock nor surprise at all.

That doctor… She was really something, he thought. 

“ Uhmm interesting. Maybe we can talk about this night some other time. For now, I wanna hear more about your opinion about the reason why I'm here. I mean… Why do you think they sent you to me?”

“ Isn’t it clear? They want me to speak, and so, after trying to send many old psychiatrists, they’re now trying to see if a young and beautiful girl can have any new effect on me.”

“ And is it working?”

“ What?”

“ You know… Am I turning you on or something like that?”

The innocence in her voice and in her expression were just too damn annoying for him. That pink hair and those pure eyes matched perfectly with the description of a good girl, and hearing all those questions coming out from her rosy lips was just too intriguing for him. Was she really like that or was she just trying to make him talk? For the first time in years, Uchiha Sasuke didn’t know the answer to her question, and not knowing such thing left him thrilled. 

You bet he was turned on by his new doctor.

With a smirk on his lips, Sasuke unfolded his arms and lazily placed his elbows on the table. He kept his eyes on hers, and enjoyed when she decided not to break that eye-contact. By doing so, he would answer her question, and at the same time be sure that she was also feeling the same. The passion that had grown during that simple interaction was something to be taken in consideration, and both the medic and the patient knew that the time they would spend together from that moment on would be more than simply interesting.

Their sessions would certainly be intense.

“ Hn, I like you, doc… I believe we will have a good time together.”

“ I hope we do, Uchiha-san.”

“ Please… Call me Sasuke. If we’re gonna be together from now on, then there is no need for such formalities.”

“ Good… Then, Sasuke, I hope we can make some progress here.”

“ You bet there will be a lot of progress in between us.”

After exchanging more flirtatious words and indeed talking about his problems, a bell rang and two men appeared in the room. She noticed how he sent them a deadly glare, and how he almost stood up when one of them touched her shoulder. All his little changes were observed by the psychiatrist, and knowing those two were leaving her patient uncomfortable, she told them to leave her alone after every session. The doctor, then, sent Sasuke a smile, before leaving the cell. 

It was evident for both of them that the hour they spent together had affected them in ways neither of them could have imagined. She left knowing she had found a patient who could shake her reality, and he stood knowing he had found a doctor who could see him as a human and not a criminal.

They parted knowing that their lives would be different from that day on.

A positive kind of different, for sure.

Their next encounters from that day on were more and more productive, for they discovered new parts of their stories at each new analysis. She had known the reasons behind his murdering impulse that took the life of his brother, and somehow, she even understood them. His brother had taken everything away from him. The family, the memories and the love shared on his childish days vanished from his life along with the life of his brother. The world around him didn’t seem to make any sense anymore, and that was when he turned himself in to the police. 

After achieving his revenge, he knew it was time for him to rest. And taking a rest from that reality was, definitely, what he needed.

It was true after hearing his point of view from his own story, Sakura started to see her own reality with different eyes. Unlike before, she didn’t see kindness in people that often anymore, and the way the society worked didn’t please her anymore. The corruption, the injustices and the hypocrisy, all of that in order to get more and more money. The world in her eyes was a mess after meeting Uchiha Sasuke, and she was somehow glad that his words opened her eyes to that reality. And now that she could see it, her conception of life was shattered in a million pieces.

Sakura was a different woman because of him.

And that change certainly didn’t please everyone.

As she lived a new life with the same, old people, Sakura realized that her family and friends didn’t approve her new behavior. They would tell her that she was different, and that whatever had happened in that Asylum was changing her for the worse. Her best friend even told her that she was becoming obsessed, and that caused them to have a serious fight.

How could she be obsessed?

How could people around her not see the obvious?

How could they call her a liar?

Times were hard on her since the medic chose to stand up for what she believed. She wouldn’t let anyone tell her what to do or what to think anymore. She wouldn’t let them say she was wrong, let alone say that it was all because of her new patient. It was not his fault that he had opened her eyes with his own words, and instead of just treating, she was also being treated by him.

It was not his fault if the truth hurt.

It was not his fault if that truth should have remained as a secret. 

Unfortunately, it was his fault that she had discovered such thing. And once she discovered that secret, the pinkette would have to face the consequences.

Her problems began on a sunny morning, when the director of the asylum called her to his office. By the way her alienated colleagues were looking at her and giggling, Sakura concluded that the gossip had already been spread and that she was going to get scolded for a reason she didn’t even know. 

Typical, she thought.

Once she finally arrived at the director’s office and sat in the chair in front of him, the man called Danzou looked straight into her eyes with a serious expression ruling his face. He placed some papers in front of her, and after taking a deep breath, the asylum director started what would be his last conversation with the young psychiatrist.

“ Ms. Haruno… What I’m about to say won’t satisfy you, but not saying it would be a serious mistake on my part.”

The silence was leaving her worried. What could she have possibly done that time?

“ According to the tapes recorded from your sessions with the patient Uchiha Sasuke, the other financial partners of the asylum and I have decided to end your affiliation with the team.”

“ What? Are you firing me? You can’t do this. I have a contract.”

“ Exactly. You see, due to your contract, we had to ask for the help of our lawyer, who talked to a judge. The judge, after listening to the tapes, reached the conclusion that you’ve become incapable of exercising your medical duties. According to him, the patient has left you unstable, and for that no progress was made during the time you’ve spent together.”

“ This is ridiculous! The patient and I have created a bond that makes the healing a lot faster and humane. My methods may not please you or the others, but I assure you the patient is a lot better than when we started.”

“ Not according to the judge.”

“ What?”

“ You see… According to the judge, your patient not only has not shown any sign of progress, but his condition has aggravated. Therefore, tomorrow he will be initiating an intensive treatment.”

“ Intensive? You can’t possibly be suggesting-“

“ The electroshock.”

Her eyes widened and at the same instant her heart skipped a beat. There was no air in her lungs and her hands started to shake uncontrollably.

That couldn’t be happening.

“ Danzou, you can’t be serious!? You can’t do this to my patient! I won’t allow that!”

“ Uhmm. I understand your concern, doctor Haruno, but… He’s not your patient anymore. There is nothing more you can do about it.”

“You…”

“ We’re done here. Could you please leave my office?”

“ Danzou, you bastard!” She stood up, hitting her hands on his desk. “ You can’t do this to him.”

“ Oh…” He smirked. "I certainly can.” 

Sending him a deadly glare, Sakura clenched her fists and turned away to leave. For there were two men waiting for her outside his office, she figured hitting the director on the face wouldn’t be the most intelligent of the solutions. She left the office, heading straight to her own, temporary one so she could think about the situation with clarity. 

The electroshock was definitely not the best option for a patient such as Sasuke. It was not the best option for any patient at all. It was a barbarian method, which never showed any progress. She was against that inhumane method, and her body was filled with anger at the simple thought of Sasuke having to go through that. Her job didn’t really matter anymore, and all she could think of was trying to find a way to save him from that cruel destiny.

She was going to save him.

No matter what, she was not going to let her patient go through that.

On that day, the pink haired psychiatrist spent the entire day locked in her office, thinking of a way to stop that atrocity. She read some of her books, looking for any concrete evidence that could set the boy free. She looked for that silver-lining everywhere, but found nothing. The fact that he was not her patient anymore made things a lot more complicated, and basically left her hands tied.

There was nothing she could do to save him. As a medic, there was nothing in her reach to help her patient.

But that was when it hit her. 

Above it all, Haruno Sakura is a human. And as a human, she can do whatever she wants.

And what she wanted was to save that boy that meant everything to her.

After reaching such deep conclusion about what it meant to be a human, the psychiatrist began to think of a strategy to get him out of the treatment he had been sentenced to. She decided she would take advantage of the fact that people from the night shift still didn’t know she had been fired, and this way, she would easily gain access to the Uchiha. It seemed a simple thing to be done, however, she knew that the most difficult part of her plan would be getting him out of there. And in order to succeed, not even her title as a medic would help.

The night fell, at last, and she started her rescue plan. As she had expected, the latest gossip still hadn’t fed the evil souls of those who worked at the darkest hours of the day. She walked around the hallways like she always did, and without drawing unnecessary attention, Sakura entered Sasuke's dorm. 

That visit certainly surprised him. A good surprise, for sure.

“ What are you doing here, doc?”

“ Shhh…” She placed her index in front of her lips, and such action certainly left the boy curious. What could be possibly happening at that moment? “ Keep it low… We’re getting out of here.”

“ What? Are you taking me out of the asylum? Why are you even doing this?” His eyes widened in curiosity, as he stood up from his bed.

“ Don’t ask such complicated questions right now… Just know that I’m gonna help you escape this place.” She was leaning against the door, observing the hallway.

“ Are you insane? What about your job? And what about my treatment?”

“ Let’s just say we’re both free from this things.”

“ You got fired?” He stood up, placing his left hand on his hip, smirking at her.

“ They said I was obsessed with you.”

“ Well, aren’t you?” He looked at her with a provocative smile, and she couldn’t help but blush a little. Perhaps she really was obsessed with him. That, or something she just didn’t want to admit to her heart.

“ We have to go now, Sasuke.”

“Hn, as you wish, Sakura…”

After the girl brushed off all of those teasing words, the duo finally started to move towards the exit. They did it as silently as they could, trying not to drag the attention of the other patients. Their eyes were alert, and any sound was suspicious, knowing that by that time, the security cameras had already denounced their plan. 

The whole asylum was after them. And it was only when they were close to the exit that the Uhciha’s favorite duo of nurses showed up. Things were about to get complicated.

But that didn’t mean they would back off.

“ Let us pass. He is my patient, and I am responsible for him.” Sakura took a step forward, standing in between Sasuke and the two men.

“ Good try, doc… We already know you got fired, so there is no way we can let you walk away with your lunatic friend.” The one from the right started, crossing his arms over his chest.

“ You don’t understand… He will be sent to the electroshock. I can’t let this happen.”

“ Electroshock?!” Sasuke said, surprised and a little scared after knowing what the future in the asylum awaited for him. Now everything was clear to him. And he really needed to thank her after they left that place.

“ Electroshock? Oh… That’s even better than we had thought!” The one from the left stated, nodding in excitement.

“ What? How can you say something like this?” She glared at them, clenching her fists.

“ Well, you see, doc… We never really liked the boy… Always an arrogant brat… It wouldn’t be that bad if his brain fried during the treatment!” The one from the right laughed out loud, thinking about the scene he had imagined.

“ You two…” 

Hearing those things made Sakura boil in anger. Those two had vowed to protect people when they graduated, and now they were saying that it would be funny to see a man dying in the electric chair. Those two disgusted her more than anything in the world, and there was no way she would let them get away with that. She would teach them a lesson, but first she needed to get Sasuke out of there.

First, she needed to save him.

But who said he needed to be saved?

“ Sasuke… Get out of here now. I’ll take care of them.”

“ Oh… You’re gonna take care of us, doctor? Maybe we can take care of you in front of the retarded one.”

“ Now you’ve gone too far.” The Uchiha said, in a low, scary tone, as his hands were turned into fists. His body was shaking, and Sakura could swear his eyes had turned red in anger. 

That was not the same man she had spent a month taking care of.

He was different.

And that difference was, certainly, exciting.

“ Aww… The freak got angry at us?”

“ I think we should tell him more about what we are gonna do to his girl.”

“ Great idea! First, we’re gonna tie her up, and then-“

The man never got to finish that phrase or any other in his life.

In a blink of an eye, the Uchiha ran to him, grabbing the pen in his pocket, and without hesitating, craved it on the man’s throat. There was blood staining the whole floor, as the other nurse and the doctor stood there in shock.

How could that be happening?

How could that boy be so fast and precise? 

No one knew. And before any theory could come up, his cold blooded anger made another victim.

It happened even faster than the first time, for he only needed to make a hole in the other man’s eye. The hole was deep and the attack was mortal. There were no survivors, and even if there was blood staining his shirt, his expression remained cool and mysterious. 

Those eyes of his were now dark again, and as he looked at her, Sakura could tell he had returned to normal.

But how normal could he be after killing two men?

With her eyes still widened in shock and her heart still punching her ribcage, the psychiatrist stood still as she observed the mess left behind. Red was the predominant color in that view, but the darkness in his eyes was the one color catching her attention. They were pure, deep, intense and they were looking straight at her. Once again, she was trapped in those orbs and her body wouldn’t simply respond to any of her commands. He was approaching her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Run or Stay. That decision wasn’t hers to make anymore.

And it was only when he pressed her against the wall that her brain started to obey her again.

His body was towering over hers, and the distance in between them was close to zero. Her chest would touch his whenever she breathed, and she could feel the warmth of his body irradiating to her own skin. The Uchiha leaned down, so his lips were close to her left ear, and she could feel his hot breath fawning over her shoulder.

“ Sakura…” 

His scent was intoxicating and suddenly the air around them disappeared. She could feel the chills running down her spine, and there was a growing anxiety taking over her senses. 

“ Are you afraid of me?”

Fear? Oh… That was definitely not the feeling that was inside her heart.

She was speechless, and surprised, but not afraid.

How could she fear the man who took over her heart?

“ No, I’m not.”

At her answer, a smirk crossed the Uhciha’s face, and he didn’t think twice before kissing those rosy lips of his doctor. They were soft, warm and welcoming just like he had imagined during all their sessions together, and knowing she didn’t back off at all was just too exciting for his disturbed mind.

At last, he had found love. A crazy love. And together, they ran away to their own, lunatic reality.


	3. Day 3- Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And no matter how many years go by, nothing will ever change between them. Nothing, especially those eyes of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally made it! It's a short, normal one, at last! I think I could have explored better the theme, but in the end, I decided to stick up with the first idea that came to my mind. I liked the way it turned out, and I hope you guys like it too! Have fun while reading it, and please, don't forget to leave a comment!!

SasuSaku Month 2016  
.  
Day 3- Old Habits Die Hard  
.  
Title: Forgiveness & Love  
.  
.  
.  
'Don’t give me that face.'

Her lips were delicately pressed in a thin line, as the muscles of her neck were strongly stretched. The wrinkle formed on her forehead was lowering her eyebrows, and the breeze of that summer night was slightly brushing her face, partially hiding her cheeks behind her short, pink locks. Both of her arms were crossed over her chest, as her entire body was serenely turned towards the full moon.  

The moonlight was bathing her silky skin, making it glow in melancholy, illuminating the whole area around them and creating shadows of that one place that changed their lives when they were younger. Just like that night, the entire village was already asleep, and no one would need to cross the only path that had to be taken in order to leave Konoha. Just like that night, both of them were standing in that place trapped in time, simply waiting for something to happen.

For someone to leave.

But no one would leave on that night.

In that night, the only problem would be their memories.

'Don’t give me that look again.'

Unlike their first time gathered on that place, the girl with pink hair was already sitting on that stone bench. She had brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them tightly. Her chest was going up and down heavily, and her eyes- those stunning, emerald eyes of hers- were the things that indicated to the Uchiha that she was upset. No tears would be necessary to indicate such thing, and no tears would even come to surface ever again if it depended on her vow. 

Never again would she cry in front of him.

Still, he didn’t need such obvious evidences to know what was going on inside his girlfriend’s heart because her eyes were telling him the whole thing. Even if she didn’t cry, and even if her eyelids were covering half of her eyes, Sasuke could still read them like an open book. They allowed him to see all the feelings she was trying to hide, being, for sure, her biggest enemies in her fight against herself. They denounced her emotions, and showed her weakness to the world. 

They showed everyone that even the strongest kunoichi of the world could hurt.

But only a certain person could find out the reason why simply by looking at them.

Uchiha Sasuke could clearly see what was hurting the pinkette. And that one thing stinging her heart was no one other than himself.

Yes, just like on that night and in so many other times, he was the reason behind her suffering. Once again, Sasuke and his words managed to break her heart just a little more. It was not like he had wanted to do so, but still, he did it anyway. He was angry, his patience was in its limit and she was the one aim he found to relieve his frustrations. His body didn’t think twice, and when he arrived home from a mission and she kindly asked him how it went, an explosion of rudeness came out.

This is none of your concern.

Why are you even here?

Can’t you leave me alone?

What he did was unforgivable. What he did was not fair, and he realized that as soon as the last word came out of his mouth. Only then he returned to his senses, but by that time, it was already too late. By that time, he had already hurt that one girl who just wanted to know how he was.

The girl who only cared about him.

And that same girl, without saying a word, closed her eyes and did what he had wanted her to do. She left him. She walked to the door, and without looking back, left him alone with the emptiness of his house. There was simply no way Haruno Sakura would accept those words and still act like nothing happened. She is a strong, independent woman, who tragically fell in love with a boy trapped in between love and hatred. It was not like she could tell her heart what to do. However, she could choose to suffer alone instead of suffering with someone who doesn’t need her.

Someone who isn’t sure about his love for her.

Oh, but his love for her was never a doubt in his heart.

And for that, as soon as she exited his door, the Uchiha ran after her, knowing that he couldn’t let her go. Not again. He couldn’t let her disappear from his life, especially because of such a stupid mistake like that. He knew he didn’t deserve her, but he had to make her happy. He needed her to be happy for all the times she has made him happy. He needed her by his side. Even if he had already done such thing countless times, Uchiha Sasuke needed to apologize. One more time. One last time.

Knowing her like no one else, it didn’t take him that long to arrive at the one place she had chosen to be alone. That was the place where he had abandoned her in order to pursue his endless journey after revenge, and the place where her tears had stained the village. That night was about to happen again, with the single difference that she wouldn’t shed a single tear for him. She was not a little girl anymore.

After the whole scene crossed his mind, the Uchiha allowed a defeated sigh to escape his lips before sitting next to her. His dark eyes were looking at her, but she refused to look back. It was not like she had anything to tell him.

“ Sakura…” He started, his eyes now aiming at the floor. He clearly regretted his words, and he knew he had been a jerk, but he still had to do something. He still needed to see her eyes looking at him again. “ I’m sorry… It was not your fault that the mission didn’t go well.”

A failed mission.

So that was why he screamed at her.

Typical.

“ I was irritated and then you were there and… I’m sorry.” 

His voice was low and she could clearly tell he really regretted his actions. Sakura understood that a failed mission to Sasuke was a big deal since he was slowly readapting to the village, and any problem would be his responsibility as the traitor who wanted to destroy the Leaf. More than anyone, she understood that he was going through a lot of things at that moment, but what about her? What about what was happening to her? Wasn’t it important too? Apparently not. 

“ Come on, Sakura… Say something.”

“ And what do you want me to say? That I forgive you and then we can go back home like nothing ever happened?”

“ That’s not it. I want you to forgive me, but I would never let this night pass by without doing something about it. You didn’t deserve those words, and you didn’t deserve to suffer because of a mission you didn’t know anything about." 

“ That’s always the problem, right?”

“ What?”

“ Sasuke… You never tell me anything… Not when we were kids and not now. I got scolded because of something I didn’t even know about, and probably wouldn’t have if you didn’t feel the need to apologize. It’s always the same… All these secrets, your explosions… I can’t take them forever.”

At that moment, the girl finally turned to face him. As he had expected, her emerald eyes were filled with sorrow, and that view made his heart ache like never before. That was the first time he was actually standing that close to her pained face. He could feel her hot breath touching his fingers, and he could feel a voice inside of him screaming for him to protect her. 

Was that the kind of face she made back on that night?

Was that the kind of face she made whenever he hurt her?

No. There were no tears this time.

But he could see them there. Yes, there they were. Hidden behind that strong ninja she became. Hidden under her scars, and locked in the depths of her soul. Her tears were there, and he could see them clearly staining the stone bench. And it was all his fault. Another broken promise, and another crack in that already broken heart.

Won’t he ever get tired of that?

Won’t he ever stop hurting that girl?

Probably not, but that time, he would make sure to catch her tears, and keep them for her until the day they turn into tears of happiness. He will bare her suffering until the day he can make her happy again. And that was a promise he won’t ever break.

Before the Uchiha noticed, his thumb was already caressing her dry cheek, as if it was wiping anything off. Her eyes widened at that moment and her heart started to beat faster.

What on earth was he doing?

“ Sasuke..?”

“ Your face… I don’t want to see it ever again.”

“ What?!”

“ I don’t want to…” He kept caressing her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. “ I don’t want to see your sad face ever again… It hurts too much. I’d rather see you angry instead of sad… So, please, hit me until death, but don’t make that face ever again.”

In a moment of distraction, the Uchiha leaned down and rested his forehead on her shoulder. His breath on her neck was sending shivers down her body, and it took the girl some good minutes before she could react to such thing. Her expression softened, and she closed her eyes as everything settled in.

That jerk had done it again.

With her left hand, Sakura started to caress his head, playing with his dark locks and inviting him to snuggle even closer to her. She let out a defeated sigh and welcomed his presence near her. 

Loving him that much was really annoying.

“ Shouldn’t you be saying you’re sorry for screaming at me?”

“ Yeah, I should… And you know I am, don’t you?”

“ Yeah… I know… I know.”


	4. Day 4- Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if the war was over, the scars left in their minds would forever haunt the hearts of those who lived to see the peaceful days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm… I’m not sure if it fits the theme, but… I just couldn’t get this out of my head! In my mind, the end of the war means peaceful times, but also the beginning of a recovery for all the ninjas who fought. I like to explore this idea in fanfics, and I hope it works out… Also, I hope you enjoy it, and don’t forget to tell me what you think!

SasuSaku Month 2016  
.  
Day 4- Slice of Life  
.  
Title: PTS  
.  
.  
.  
At the sound of his words, time suddenly froze.

Silence was screaming in their ears, and fear was taking over the hearts of the three members of the team 7. 

He couldn’t really be serious, right?

All of them together had just emptied their strengths sealing a goddess and stopping her from destroying the world they knew, and now there were those words leaving his lips.

I’m going to execute the five kages

Air escaped her lungs and her throat went dry at the same time. His eyes were cold, his heart was closed and it was as if she could see an ominous aura involving his body. His chakra was no longer that light-blue color, instead being stained by a bloody-red revenge. The atmosphere became heavy, and the tension had risen to levels they haven’t felt during the entire war.

Revolution

The gray haired sensei, just like his other two students, couldn’t believe what Sasuke was saying, and the pinkette could feel his heart racing inside his chest. She could tell Kakashi was afraid. Apprehensive, to say the least. If there really was a need to fight, there was no way he would stand a chance against his former student in his current condition. Using the Susanoo had completely drained his energies, and in a fight against the last of the Uchihas that kind of disadvantage could cost his life. 

Kakashi-sensei could not do anything to save them at that moment. And it wouldn’t be fair to leave that responsibility to Naruto. The boy had already done everything to save his comrades, and a battle against his best friend wouldn’t be fair. Giving him another burden to carry wouldn’t be fair.

A battle in between the strongest ninjas of the world would definitely end up in a tragedy.

And in order to prevent such tragedy, Sakura knew she had to do something. In order to save both of her boys, she had to do something.

After carefully placing her sensei down, the Haruno clenched her teeth. Her fists turned into shaken fists, and before she could notice, there were tears streaming down her face. Those tears were filled with anger and sorrow, as the memories of their younger days filled her heart. Her love for him was once again hurting her, and showing her the direction to follow. It was telling her to be brave and to fight for him. To fight for them. She knew she had to save their memories, and to bring him back from that place where he refused to return from.

She had to bring him back home.

'I Love You!'

'If I could have taken all your pain onto myself to comfort you, I would have!'

'But as she had feared, there was nothing she could do.' 

'I’m so Pathetic!'

'She had no place in his heart anymore.'

'You’re so damn annoying.'

And that was when it happened. That was when she saw those frightening eyes of his looking straight at her, despising every feeling she has ever felt for him, and throwing away all the time they've spent together. With those eyes of his, he was killing the girl she used to be. And with his hand, he was simply finishing what he had started. 

With his hand involved in his lightening technique, Sasuke trespassed her chest, breaking her ribcage, and at last, destroying that beating heart of hers. She felt as his fingers wrapped around it, smashing it with all of his strength as her blood dripped from her mouth and stained his hand. She felt her body starting to grow numbed with every passing second, and the blurriness was taking over her vision. Her eyes could no longer see neither Naruto nor Kakashi, as they focused their last moments in the one who was taking away her last breath.

Her murderer would be the last person she would see. And ironically, he was the one person she had planned to save during her entire life.

He was the personification of fear. His emotionless, dark eyes were draining her life and there was a dirty smirk playing on his lips. With her dying eyes, she could see how much he was enjoying that moment. Killing that annoying girl that has spent a lifetime slowing him down. Freeing the shin obi world from a girl that shouldn’t even be considered a ninja. Getting rid of a girl who was simply lucky to be alive. At last, her time had come, and the pain was finally spreading around her body.

Sakura-chan!

The pain was unbearable.

She is not breathing!

Her agonizing screams just wouldn’t leave her chest.

Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke!

The end had really come. It wasn’t a delusion, let alone a genjutsu casted by his sharingan. It was as real as life itself, and never before life had been so terrifying. The darkness surrounded her, and during those last moments of horror, Haruno Sakura knew she was afraid. Afraid to die by the hands of the man she has loved her entire life, and afraid not to have meant anything for him.

Sakura…

She was afraid of his eyes. 

And as soon as she opened her owns, those black orbs were the first thing she saw.

What a terrible way to wake up from a nightmare. 

She could feel her clothes soaked in her own sweat, as her eyes were getting used to the night. Her hands were shaking, and she could feel a strong grip on her shoulders, holding her in place as she struggled in order to escape. The world around her was swirling, but she just couldn’t get away from those black orbs that were still looking at her.

Still wanting her dead.

“ Get away from me!”

“ What are you saying-ttebayo?! It’s me, Sakura-chan! Naruto!”

“ No! Get away! Let me go!”

“ Sakura, calm down! It was just a nightmare. Everything is alright!”  

“N-No! My… My chest… My heart… I’m bleeding!”

The voices surrounding her were familiar, and even if they offered her protection, the pinkette just couldn’t calm down. There were hot tears streaming down her face, and it was possible to feel her heart racing inside her chest.

Her heart was, indeed, beating.

Her blood was still pumping.

She was alive. She was safe. She was scared.

Her breathing was fast and her throat was dry, but slowly, Sakura started to see what was really in front of her. She could see her sensei standing just outside their tent, with worried eyes and an alerted expression. She saw the war camp, with many tents spread around, and many ninjas looking at her, as if trying to understand what was happening.

There were so many eyes set on her, all of them telling her that everything was alright. 

They were worried and sleepy, but not a single one of them was afraid. 

Those eyes were her comfort, and his arm was her safe place.

Looking up, she could see a golden haired boy, with sapphire eyes and a bunch of bandages spread around his body. That boy was the one who won the war, and the one she calls best friend. He’s the sun that lights up her own darkness, and the one person that protects her every time she needs him. 

He is Uzumaki Naruto. Her teammate, her brother and her hero. And knowing he’s the one by her side made her entire body relax as much as it could. 

If he was there, it meant they were both alive.

It meant her her blood hadn’t been wasted.

“ Sakura-chan, what happened!? You freaked out and you ran outside. Are you hurt!? Are you okay-ttebayo!?”

“ N-Naruto…” 

Her eyes were still widened and as she looked down, she saw that her barefoot were in touch with the cold ground. Chills were climbing up her legs, and slowly she felt her strength disappearing. She was no longer struggling to get out, as she felt her chest warming up a little. It was definitely an autumn night, and now that the adrenaline’s effect was disappearing, the cold breeze was making itself present in her senses. 

So there was nothing to fear, right? 

So that was just a nightmare, right?

Right, but those dark orbs of his were more than just real.

“ Sakura.” 

A low voice came from behind her, and her heart skipped a beat. Her body started to shake again, and the memories of that genjutsu started to come back. The pain of her smashed heart started to make her chest clench. Fear was filling her body, and when those eyes of his came to meet her emerald ones, it all came out in a desperate scream. 

It was going to happen again.

Those eyes, those words and everything else. 

He was going to kill her again.

He was going to break her heart again.

“No!” 

Sakura closed her eyes, hugging Naruto tighter and shielding herself from those eyes. At that moment, the Uchiha took a step back, and his worried expression grew sadder as he looked at the state in which she was in. The girl in front of him was in shock, and it didn’t take him much effort to know it was all because of him. 

The way she looked at him… With fear consuming her soul and corrupting the reality in front of her.  Fear of what happened some days ago, when he made her live one of the worst scenarios he could find hidden in the depths of her mind. He used that against that girl, not giving her a chance to defend herself or even to survive. He killed her mercilessly and now she was traumatized by what he had done her. 

By the side of him he had showed her.

And now, he figured, it was only normal to see her like that. Crying in his best friend’s arm, shaking in fear of his simple presence around her. Once again, he had destroyed that girl. Once again, he had given her a reason to be afraid of falling asleep.

Once again he had hurt the only girl his damaged heart could ever love.

Seeing the consequences of his actions made the Uhciha’s own heart ache inside his chest. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret and none of his wounds hurt as much as the view of a cherry blossom rooting in horror. He clenched his fist, and after looking at her one last time, Sasuke decided to do the one thing he knew would help her heal. He was going to spare her from seeing his eyes every day, and for once and for all, he was going to leave her heart alone.

She didn’t need him around to mess her life even more than he had already messed it.

She didn’t need him to be there by her side to scare her.

But what he didn’t know was that she needed him by her side to get over that trauma and face her fears.

Before the boy could take a single step towards the anonymity, he felt a strong grip on his shirt pulling him back. At first, he thought it was Naruto, but was surprised to see a pair of crying emerald eyes looking at him. Her shaking hand was the one holding him, and at the same time he felt happy to see her fighting for him, he also felt sad for he knew that no matter what, he couldn’t stay by her side. He couldn’t hurt her anymore, and for that, he had to leave her behind. That was what he thought, but at the same time he needed to leave her, she couldn't let him go.

She couldn’t lose him.

Not again.

“ Sakura, I-“

“ Don’t go.” Her shaking voice stole a beat from his heart, softening his expression at the same time. Hesitantly, she let go off Naruto and took a step forward in order to make the distance between them shorter. 

He could see fear in her eyes, but he also could see a glimpse of courage growing inside of her. Even if she was afraid of him, there she was, doing her best to keep him close. At that moment, the warrior inside her was fighting against the scars of that war, and facing her fears. She was not going to let that nightmare keep them apart.

She was not gonna let an illusion take him away from her.

“ I-I… I need you here, Sasuke-kun… Don’t leave me again.”

“ Sakura..” His heart, at last, felt at peace, and a shy smile came to play in his lips.

'Thank you, Sakura.'

His hand carefully went to pat her head, ruffling her pink hair in an affectionate way. That surprised her, and before she knew, her body had calmed down to his touch. She could breath normally again and her heart was returning to its normal pace. 

Things were going back to normal.

Their own kind of normal.

“ Hn, I’m just going out for a walk, don’t worry…”

“ Then… I’m going with you!” She said, quickly releasing his shirt in order to hold his hand. She felt him responding to her touch, and that made a comfortable smile cross her lips. 

Yes, things were definitely going back to normal.

Life after a war could never be the same, they knew. All the blood, all the wasted lives and all the horrors of the battles will forever be kept in the hearts of those who survived. Their next mission as survivors would be coping with their traumas and facing their nightmares, each one in their own way. Fear would sometimes win, but love was the one thing that should prevail. 

And just like the girl with pink hair, everyone would have to win against their fears. 

Just like her, everyone would have to walk hand in hand with the scars left by the tragedies of the war.

“ Do you think she will be okay, Naruto?”

“ Yeah, Kakashi-sensei… They will be just fine-tteabayo.”


	5. Day 5- Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decides to show her what happened on the night that changed his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… For some of you, this story might sound a little familiar, and you will be correct to assume you’ve already read something similar to it around here. The truth is that I decided to re-write the story, making it more emotional and more descriptive with the writing style I have now. I accepted my own challenge, and I think it worked out really well… I hope you guys can shed some tears and I hope you enjoy what I’ve done to the theme! Please, leave me your opinions!

SasuSaku Month 2016  
.  
Day 5- Tag  
.  
Title: Find me in the Loneliness of my Memories  
.  
.  
.  
She opened her eyes to a world dyed in darkness and blood.

There was no sound indicating the presence of life around her, as the empty streets spread themselves in front of her eyes. The constructions were all following a similar pattern, with similar layouts and colors, all of them with the clan’s crest proudly displayed. Dark alleys intensified even more the air of mystery surrounding her, creating a frightening doubt in her heart regarding what could be hiding behind those shadows.

The unknown should never be ignored by a ninja.

Not on a night as haunted as that one.

Due to the raven haired boy’s impressive skills and his new decision to share his emotions with the one destined to be his wife; the Haruno girl was trapped in a genutsu he created to show her exactly what happened on the night his clan was murdered. Even if he didn’t want to make her go through that horror, Sakura- as the stubborn woman she is- didn’t accept his reasons and convinced him to do what she wanted. She convinced him that she needed to live the same horror he did in order to learn more about his trauma.

By learning more about his fears, she would know how to help him.

She would know how to comfort his troubled soul.

And now, after arguing a lot, Haruno Sakura was living the nightmare that destroyed his childhood. Through the illusion casted by his eyes, she could feel and see everything he did when the massacre happened. The atmosphere around her was heavy with fear and unsureness; and it was as if she could hear a silent call from a childish voice.

Nii-san

It was calling for the dearest person in his heart, and Sakura could feel her chest clenching in despair. Even if she didn’t know the details, she knew what had happened that night, and she knew that one, little boy was the main victim of a bloody loneliness caused by conflicts he wasn’t even aware of. He had nothing to do with the politics of his clan, and yet, he was a victim of the superiors' decisions. He and a lot of other children had their lives stained by the blood of their own families, and all of that just to respect a corrupted legacy.

Oh, how many innocent lives were wasted…

The entire compound was fully restored by the genjutsu and the pink haired girl now started to move freely. After the beginning of their love relationship, and even some times before that, Sakura went to the old district with Sasuke by her side in order to retrieve some of his old belongings. He showed her some of the places where he used to go with his brother, and even explained her where his best memories took place. That was not the first time she was seeing those places, but it was still hard for her to decide which way to follow. She wanted to live the same experience the Uchiha did, but that wouldn’t be possible if she didn’t find the way to his home. Unlike her missions, she was left in that genjutsu without any instructions.

But unlike him, she was not alone.

Just before she started to take her first, random steps towards a way she thought would be the right one, Sakura felt someone holding onto the hem of her shirt, and pulling it in order to call her attention. At first, such thing did scare her a bit, for she thought she would be all alone in that illusory world. She thought she would be just a spectator in the middle of that carnage, and that her presence would be simply forgotten by the ghosts of the Uchiha clan.

But she thought wrong.

When she turned to see whose hand was clinging onto her, her emerald eyes were surprised to see the younger version of those eyes looking straight at her. Those shiny, black pearls were more than just familiar in her eyes, and it didn’t take her any effort to identify the child that was behind her. Even if he held his childish features all over those chubby cheeks, it was not like she would mistake the young Uchiha Sasuke for someone else. It was not like she didn’t know him by that time.

Just like her memory would tell her, the boy was wearing his signature black shirt that had the Uchiha crest stamped right behind it. His white shorts were matching his look, and the bag he was carrying was similar to the one he carries during their journey around the world. The characteristic, black hair of the Uchihas was already shaped in that spiky form, and she could see that his equally black eyes were a lot different back then. Even if the pinkette knows that his eyes belong to Itachi, she can’t help but notice how pure and delicate they used to be. There was no hatred in them, for they were still some minutes away from the unescapable destiny. There was still light in them, and at that moment, it really hurt to think that she couldn’t save those preciousness that were standing in front of her.

It really hurt to think she couldn’t save the one, innocent life in front of her.

The young Uchiha, even if she didn’t understand why, could easily interact with her, not mattering that she was a stranger in that illusion. He was calm and unafraid, as if he knew her and was waiting for her to arrive. He was waiting for her to recreate the worst night of his life, and perhaps, waiting for her to change the tragic ending of the story he was about to live. If only she could change the past, she would hold him close and take him away from there as fast as possible. Sakura wouldn’t let his eyes witness all those deaths, and even if he grew to hate her for taking him away from his family, she would be okay with that. As long as she could protect that innocence of his, she would be okay with anything that could happen to her.

She would do anything to protect that child.

But it was already too late for him.

“ Onee-san! Let’s play tag!” He said, releasing her shirt and smiling from ear to ear. “ You need to find me!”

“ Wait! Sasuke-kun, don’t-"

Jumping and chuckling, the boy started to run away from her. Even if he was only a child, she had to admit he was really fast and that she could easily lose sight of him if she got distracted. She didn’t really have time to play games, but she soon realized that playing would be her only option if she wanted to find the right way. Playing and winning that childish game would be her only chance to find him, and save his heart from the loneliness that would slowly consume his soul.

Sakura, then, started to run after him, and as he guided her through those memories, she could see as the empty scenario slowly started to get filled with horror and death.

So that was how it all began.

Looking around, the only thing she could see was destruction. There were broken houses and smashed doors, pilling up with a bunch of corpses that belonged to his family. They were thrown aside, with kunais craved in their dead bodies and with their blood staining the crest stamped on their backs. Men, women and children were all spread around the delicate streets of the compound, and even if her medic instincts wanted her to stop, Sakura knew that she couldn’t let the boy escape. He was her only priority at that moment, for she knew that there was nothing she could do to change the destiny of those who were sentenced to become the ghosts that will forever haunt that innocent child.

Because of their bonds and because of their blood, Uchiha Sasuke will forever be stained by those who lost their lives in that tragic massacre.

As she tried to catch the boy, more bodies and more blood could be seen spread around the ground. She could feel her heart beating faster due to the adrenaline, and she could also feel some shivers running down her spine. It was as if she could feel someone watching her from afar. It was as if she could feel a pair of distant eyes set on her, observing her every move and waiting for her to fall in a deadly trap. And as soon as she followed the boy inside the main house of the district, the Haruno girl knew there was no turning back anymore.

The sound of her steps was echoing around the empty house as her eyes paid attention to every detail surrounding them. The house was big, impeccably decorated and proudly showing the Uchiha crest painted on the wall of the main living room. The girl could notice the delicacy of whoever had displayed all of those things around, for they were all creating a comfortable atmosphere for the family, with all those portraits spread around the house. Those were the concrete registers of their happy memories, and the pinkette could feel her chest getting tighter with each pure smile of a boy who remained trapped in hatred for the rest of his life.

He used to be so happy and lively by the side of his dear brother…

What a tragedy to sever such an admirable bond.

What a tragedy to destroy such strong love between brothers.

While she remained lost in what the objects could tell her about the Uchihas, Sakura didn’t realize how long she had wasted in there. Even if she kept looking for the boy, the house was too big for her to find him that easily. She looked for him in the kitchen, in his room, in his brother’s room and even in the garden, but he was nowhere to be found. That place hid too many family secrets she didn’t want to find out, and too many moments she would prefer not to touch.

She was not an Uchiha, after all.

She was just a stranger, who loves a boy who survived to spend the rest of his days without his family. She was an adult trying her best to save a child from a lonely game. She was looking for the child that wanted to be found. And at the sound of a deafening scream, she knew it was already too late for him.

He was already alone.

Without thinking twice, the girl ran towards the source of the scream. For she recognized Sasuke's voice, her heart was racing inside her ribcage as she did her best to find him as fast as possible. The scream took her to a long corridor, where a huge wooden door could be found. There was no doubt the Uchiha was in there, and taking him out suddenly became her priority.

Her instincts started to kick in, and soon she found herself charging a chakra-filled fist towards the wooden door. Sakura was definitely going to break that thing, and she was going to rescue that innocent child from a life of suffering.

She was not going to leave him alone.

But before she could even reach her target, the door opened by itself, revealing a child running away in fear from a scene her eyes will never forget.

The whole thing happened in slow-motion in front of her widened eyes. She could see Sasuke crying and running towards her, and inside that room, she could also see the reason why he was in such state. Spread around the floor, two corpses were left behind. Corpses, she figured, that belonged to his father and mother. Their vivid blood was running through their cold skin, falling straight on the floor and staining that crime scene. It was certainly a terrible thing to be seen by a child, and what made things even worse was seeing the figure hiding in the shadows behind the two victims.

Yes, Uchiha Itachi had finally appeared.

With his bloody-red eyes breaking the shadows in which he was hiding, the older Uchiha kept his eyes on her. Those eyes were as frightening as they were intriguing, and she couldn’t help but notice a glimpse of sadness in them. As they watched his little brother desperately running away, Sakura could see how much pain that decision had caused him. Itachi was destroyed, as he saw the most important person in his life screaming in horror and running for his life.

It killed him to know his little brother now believed he hated him, when the truth was that Itachi loved him more than the entire village. Sasuke was forced to believe that all their moments were a lie, and that their brotherhood never existed. He was forced to believe his brother was a traitor. And at that moment, it was possible to see that other than Sasuke, Itachi had also suffered on the night that changed their lives.

After that night, they wouldn’t be friends anymore.

After that night, he wouldn’t be Sasuke's beloved older brother.

After that night, he would leave his brother alone.

And at that moment, Haruno Sakura finally understood the pain behind the Uchiha brothers.

Even if her attention was still set on Itachi, the pink haired girl knew that the one needing her help was the younger version of her fiancé. When he ran past through her, Sakura changed her route immediately, turning around to chase after the kid. She knew she had to go after Sasuke, but one last time before she could exit the main house, she turned her head to exchange one, last look with the older Uchiha. Through that look, she waned to thank him for his bravery, and to tell him she would take care of his little brother. She would be the one to keep him company and to give him all the love in the world.

For his family.

For Itachi.

For herself.

And for the sake of Uchiha Sasuke.

Her legs stumbled their way out of the house, as she was desperately looking for the kid. Her eyes were doing their best to find him in the middle of that sorrow, and as soon as she saw him crying alone on the ground, with both of his knees hurt and his eyes as red as blood, the Haruno girl didn’t hold back her own tears as she basically threw herself to the ground to stay by his side. Without hesitating, she wrapped her arms around his tiny body and brought him close in a tight hug. She could feel his tears soaking her shirt, and she could feel as his hands were desperately clinging on her shirt. She knew he was in an unbearable pain, and knowing she could only offer him a hug made her feel unworthy of his feelings.

“ I-I’m sorry! I won’t ever leave you alone! Please, forgive me!”

The pain in her chest was making it hard for her to breath, and as her eyes were shut, she wasn’t able to see as the world around them dissolved itself in a blur. The houses were slowly fading, the bodies were vanishing, and soon, the boy who was in her arms also disappeared, not leaving a single signal of his presence when she opened her viridian eyes again.

She was back to her reality, at last.

And standing right in front of her was the same boy whose life was stained right in front of her eyes. He was there, and there was a soft expression ruling his face, as he welcomed her back from that nightmare. Sasuke was there, and there were no more tears in his eyes.

In his eyes, all she could see was her own reflexion, as she was sitting there with tears streaming down her face. She was there, and she was crying, and once again there was nothing she could do to help him.

“ Hn, are you happy no-“

“ Sasuke-kun!” She threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly and mumbling apologies in between her sobs. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't seem to care about that. Without hesitating, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her, comforting her as much as he could. He knew that would happen if he showed her what happened that night. He knew she would cry and get all sentimental about it.

What an annoying fiancé, he thought, with a thankful expression on his face.

“Shhh Don’t cry, Sakura… It’s all over now. It’s all over."

Haruno Sakura is certainly an annoying woman.

But she was determined to change that. One day, she will save him from his memories.

One day, she will save him from his past.

And one day, he will tell her she has already done it.


	6. Day 6- Watch the Queen Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to get more information about his brother, Sasuke decides to go after a certain Akatsuki member. To his surprise, a familiar girl was already exchanging fists with his target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old request that I got from a tumblr user, and after trying hard to think about a terrifying way to make Sakura punch someone in the face, I decided to follow that idea. Most of you may already know my secret love for Sasori, so… I hope you enjoy it, and don’t forget to leave me your opinion!

.  
.  
.  
Being Orochimaru’s pupil certainly had its perks when the matter was information. The snake Sannin, Sasuke discovered, had his informants spread around every one of the great nations, and Kabuto himself, for being a former spy, also knew a lot of things that could come in hand for the Uchiha. Those two have witnessed a lot of things that not even the Kages knew about, and the secrets they carried could certainly destroy the current peace of the shinobi world. They certainly knew a lot, and the akatsuki was also a topic that belonged to their repertory.

For the Sannin himself had been a part of the group of mercenaries, the Uchiha got the chance to understand a lot about how they acted and even organized themselves. There were rules that had to be followed, and deserters would pay with their lives if they ever met someone wearing the red clouds. Orochimaru was certainly on the Akatsuki’s elimination list, but his vessel couldn’t care less about that. Sasuke just wanted information that could take him to his brother. And after hearing everything from his master, Kabuto was the chosen one to give him the one, crucial thing for his revenge:

The location of Uchiha Itachi.

Even if they knew the boy wasn’t strong enough yet, the Uchiha's stubbornness convinced Kabuto to at least give him the location of one of the akatsuki members. If he was able to find that person and win a battle against him, then he would be a match for his brother. That idea certainly intrigued his master, and as long as Kabuto went with him to prevent a possible death, Sasuke could do as he pleased. Practicing against a strong opponent would be really productive, and thanks to his previous experiences with the akatsuki, Kabuto knew exactly who would help them.

For he had had a connection with one of the members of the akatsuki in the past, Kabuto thought that choosing the man who turned him into a puppet would also help him get his own revenge. During the time he spent being controlled by the puppeteer, he remembered how painful it was to bare that seal in his body. The pain was unbearable at first, and being ordered around was a serious threat to his own pride. Being controlled by a puppet was something to be ashamed of, and ever since Orochimaru freed him from that control, Kabuto was just waiting for a chance to get his revenge.

The Uchiha brat was finally helping him.

And now, after tracking the master of puppets to the Wind country, Sasuke and Kabuto were about to challenge one of the most dangerous criminals of the world. He who has mastered the art of puppetry, taking the lives of innocent people in order to create his eternal masterpieces. He who has developed the deadliest of the venoms, and he who has surpassed the woman who taught him everything she knew.

Akasuna Sasori was the one akatsuki member they chose to challenge.

But by the time they arrived, the puppeteer was already busy with his two guests. And the one with pink hair was more than just familiar to the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

“ Oh, if it isn’t Haruno Sakura, your old teammate.” Kabuto smirked, giving Sasuke a provocative look, to which the Uchiha showed no reaction. “ She’s grown into a fine, young woman, don’t you think, Sasuke-kun?”

“ Hn.”

Even if it was almost imperceptible, the former spy certainly didn’t miss the way the Uchiha clenched his hands in anger. Apparently, talking about the girl who was fighting on the crater below them pissed the raven haired boy, and that didn’t seem to be a good idea at the moment. Even if seeing that cold boy expressing something other than anger and hatred did amuse Kabuto, there was something more important happening at that moment. And based on how focused Sasuke was, he certainly should keep his inappropriate thoughts to himself.

“ Your girlfriend… If you want to save her, you better do it before he kills her. Sasori might be a match to you, but this girl is nothing compared to him. He will kill her once he gets tired of playing.”

Listening to Kabuto’s words certainly left Sasuke in a state of alert. There was something inside the avenger telling him to do something about that fight. From far away, he could see how bruised her skin was, full of cuts and blood all over her body; and thanks to his sharingan, he could also see how low her chakra reserves were. By the time they arrived, she was trapped in the middle of a maze that appeared to be made by some sort of metal. Her eyes were getting dull, and he could hear the conversation in between the old lady and the one called Sasori.

“ Of course you put poison in the iron sand!” The old lady screamed, with a shaking voice and widened eyes. She was really worried, and due to the sadistic smile on the red haired man’s face, Sasuke could tell Sakura was in a big trouble.

At that moment, the pinkette's body surrendered to the exhaustion and she fell face first on the ground. The Uhciha’s heart changed its pace, and his hands were both turned into shaking fists.

Was it really happening?

Was Sakura really going to die in front of him?

And would he just stand there watching?

For the first time during the three years he’s spent away from her, Sasuke was certainly worried. It’s true that he thought about her during the time he’s spent training, but never before did he actually believe that she could be in any kind of danger. For him, she would always be safe in the village, by the side of her family and their friends.

For him, she would forever be that pure, innocent girl, whose blood would never be wasted and whose skin would never be bruised. For him, she would always be safe like in their younger days, when he wouldn’t allow any harm to come to her.

Back then, he would always be there to protect her.

But now, he was not even by her side anymore. Instead, he was watching as she took her last breaths.

How useless was he.

He gritted his teeth and Kabuto could feel the tension growing inside his body. As he could see, their Sasuke-kun couldn’t really control his feelings when that girl was involved. It was the same back in the Forest of Death, and now that they were looking at her death, everything was still the same.

So his love for her hadn’t changed after these years.

That would certainly become useful information one day.

Perhaps, after her death, they could explore those mourning feelings.

“ The poison’s effect… The body instantly becomes numb and immobile. If left alone, she has three days.” Sasori's voice came out as if proud of his own poison, and that only made the Uchiha even angrier. Anger was boiling inside his veins and Kabuto could bet he was about to act.

He wasn’t gonna let her die like that.

Not after everything she did for him.

Not before he can return home.

Sasuke was determined to save her.

But she didn’t need to be saved. Not anymore.

When the puppet was flying towards her fallen body, the Uchiha prepared himself to act. He was about to jump down to strike the puppeteer, when something impressive happened. In a blink of an eye, the one who was already considered dead stood up with fire burning in her bright, emerald eyes, and before he could even take a breath, there were parts of the doll flying all around the field. Her fist was lifted, and her eyes did not close even for a moment.

She was not afraid of anything.

She was strong and she was a fighter.

Haruno Sakura is a queen, and for the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was willing to bow down to her.

There was a relieved smirk playing on his lips as he watched the iron sand disappearing around her. There was a confident expression ruling her face, and at that moment, he felt proud of the girl. Even if he knew she had done it all alone, he couldn’t help but feel proud of the girl standing in front of him. She was no longer fragile or defenseless. Now she is independent, brave and powerful. She is a true ninja who is more than capable of taking care of her own battles. And even if he wanted to challenge Sasori after that, there was something telling him that girl wouldn’t give him that chance.

“ I don’t think I’ll need to save her anymore, Kabuto. She’s a big girl now... She's done playing with dolls.”

“ Yeah… Let’s see what she can do about the poison now.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, the Uchiha remained his attention on the pink haired heroine. She was jumping around towards the old lady, and without thinking twice, she started to heal the granny’s arm. Sakura, then, gave the other woman an injection, and due to the surprised face on her partner’s face, the Haruno decided to explain what was happening.

At last, he was about to hear her voice.

“An antidote… There’s one left now. I will give it to you.” She was looking at the old lady, who was just as surprised as Sasuke after seeing that punch.

“When did…” Chiyo tried to talk, but the sentences wouldn't just form themselves in her head.

“When I was making the antidote for Kankuro-san, I was only able to make three. Because I knew the opponent used poison, I made them into injection form and brought them along.”

“ And then-“

“But the antidote only works for three minutes. In that time, no matter how much poison we get, the effects of the antidote will turn it into harmless protein.”

Once she finished healing the old lady, and eventually healed herself, her emerald eyes sent the puppeteer a deadly look. It was possible to see he was also shocked by her strength, and if he could guess, Sasori should also be pissed at her for how she managed to surpass all his tricks. There was no poison she couldn’t defeat, and no doll she couldn’t break. Her body was a weapon, and she knew exactly how to use it.

Sakura was going to defeat him.

And that was all a matter of time.

In a moment of rage, Sasori's body transformed itself, and soon there were blades attached to his back. A rope came out of his stomach, and flew straight to her. Sasuke knew she was more than capable of escaping that, but instead, she took the hit and let the blade on top crave on the ground. It was possible to tell he was going to use that rope as a way to move around the battlefield, and Sakura quickly realized that. Her eyes saw right through his plan, and before he could even reach the old lady, the pinkette was already pulling him back with her own hands. The rope was long, but due to her monstrous strength, she was able to pull him towards herself, punching him straight in the guts.

Were he a human, her punch would have definitely destroyed his organs. However, for he was just a puppet, her punch just managed to spread all his members around.

Sasori was destroyed, and for a glimpse of seconds, a smile crossed the girl’s face.

“ We did it, Chiyo-sama.”

The puppet was finished. Or that was what she thought before her ears captured that horrifying sound behind her.

Things were not over yet.

“ Think again, little girl.”

The puppeteer’s body was once again standing up, and the smirk on his face was certainly leaving the Uchiha disgusted. That doll was definitely annoying. Why wouldn’t it just die? Sasuke knew she wouldn’t be able to fight for too long, for her chakra reserves were at their limit. She was panting hard, and when she finally turned her hands into fists, a huge curtain of smoke was spread around the battlefield, later dissipating just to reveal 10 new puppets summoned by the old lady.

It was about time for her to help, Sasuke thought.

Her surprise attack didn’t impress Sasori that much, for almost at the same time, the master of puppets showed his own puppetry skills. Soon, one hundred dolls were summoned by him, and they were all floating over them. Things were definitely going to get complicated, and to make matters worse, the antidote’s effect had already worn off. If she got scratched again, everything would be over, for she had already used her injection. The best strategy would be backing off and waiting for back up, but knowing her, and knowing the influence Naruto had had on her, the Uchiha knew she was not going to give up like that. Not when they got that far already.

As he had thought, the pinkette took a step forward, with a determined smirk on her face. She looked at Chiyo, and as if they had exchanged thoughts, both of them knew exactly what to do.

They were going to fight against those puppets.

They were going to destroy those toys.

Backing off was not a plan.

And so, the final battle started. There were puppets flying all around the battlefield, and there were many being smashed by her delicate hands. She was dodging all the attacks, and her punches were more than just precise. Sakura was graciously fighting against her enemies, and even if exhaustion was taking over her body, she didn’t slow her pace. She was in constant control during the whole fight, and she even took time to worry about her partner, who had been hit.

She was not going to let people die around her.

The climax of the battle finally arrived, and walking through the blades of Chiyo’s puppets, the pinkette managed to imprison the red haired puppeteer in a sealing cocoon. His wooden body was pressed against the rocky wall, and when the girls saw the remaining puppets falling from the sky, they thought that the battle was over.

She had won, at last.

At that moment, Sasuke was finally breathing normally, for he knew the end of the battle had arrived. He felt a peaceful sensation taking over his senses, for he knew that apart from the victory, the winner didn’t lose her life. Sakura would be just fine, and as soon as the old lady applied the injection in herself, she would also be able to walk away from that place.

They would be okay, for sure.

But once again, the master of tricks had one last surprise for them.

And that surprise got Sakura straight in the guts.

It was as if everything happened in slow-motion in his skillful eyes. The horror in her expression took over his own heart, making it skip a beat. He watched as she ran towards the last trap of the puppeteer, and he watched as she sacrificed herself in order to save the old lady. Sakura arrived in the last minute, and before Sasori’s sword could pierce Chiyo, her body was used as a shield to protect the old lady. She took the hit for her partner, and held the blade with her own hands in order to give Chiyo enough time to escape and to apply the antidote on herself. She stood there, as the puppeteer stabbed her over and over again, making her bleed as she continuously healed herself. Her body, then, started to suffer with the poison, and Sasuke could see in her eyes that she had no more tricks to use.

At last, the pink haired girl had been defeated.

But that didn’t mean she was no longer Haruno Sakura.

“ Hurry… Take the antidote… Chiyo-sama.”

“ Oho… Worrying about others even with an injury like this? What a girl.”

Listening to his voice drove the Uchiha insane at the same moment. His anger was once again boiling inside his veins, as his sharingan was set on the puppeteer who was still stabbing the pinkette.

How dare he do that to her?

How dare he make her suffer?

That puppet was certainly a dead toy, and Sasuke would make sure to make him pay for that. Sasori was taking her life away right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do to help her. The poison had already spread through her system, and even if he managed to take that sword out of her, she wouldn’t make it alive to the hospital. Sakura’s chances were closer to zero without that antidote, and it was just a matter of time before she closed those green eyes of her forever.

Haruno Sakura was about to die. And all he could do was shake in anger as he stood far away from her. Once again, he was just being a coward while the others did the whole thing. Once again he was watching someone he loves die.

He was pathetic!

Her eyes, her tears, her hair…

He should have done something!

Sasuke-kun!

He should have taken her away from that freak!

I love you with all my heart!

He should have saved her!

Thank you.

“ Sakura!”

A scream came out of his lungs, and at the same time his anger exploded, his eyes saw as the old lady injected the antidote in Sakura’s body. The poison would no longer have any effects on the pinkette for the next three minutes, and for the moment, Sasuke knew, her life was saved.

But why wasn’t she happy with that?

As he looked at her, he could see as her eyes were widened in fear. She was shaking as she looked at the old lady, and he could even say she was angry at that woman.

“Why?”

So that was why she was mad?

Now that the antidote had been used on her, the future of the old woman couldn’t be changed anymore. The effects of the poison would start acting soon, and they still needed to finish off that bastard.

They still needed to survive.

They still needed to win.

And that was what her eyes were telling him she would do.

Win.

When the red haired puppet was about to retrieve his sword from her guts, the pinkette held the blade with her hands once again, allowing even more of her blood to drip. Sakura, then, pulled him by the arm, throwing him towards a trap prepared by Chiyo. His sword was left behind in the girl’s body, as the only human part of Sasori was trespassed by his parents’ puppets. According to the old lady, the wooden puppeteer was doomed, and there was no more salvation for his soul. His human part condemned him, and it would be just a matter of time before he closed his eyes.

Akasuna Sasori was defeated.

But there was still a wound in the girl’s body that needed to be healed.

Just after her last move, Sakura collapsed on the ground with the sword still trespassing her body. She was bleeding a lot, and even if the red haired boy would keep telling her she would not be saved, the old lady used a technique that eased her pain and healed her completely.

Sakura’s life was no longer at risk, and that certainly made Sasuke relax. Knowing she wouldn’t die made him somehow happy, and even if he wouldn’t demonstrate it, knowing she would be okay made his heart beat faster. Just the thought of losing her drove him insane, and it even made him blow up their cover. When it comes to her, Uchiha Sasuke just loses it all. She messes with his head and he doesn’t know how to control that feeling.

He doesn’t know how to control his feelings.

And more than anyone, he’s afraid of that.

He’s afraid of what that beautiful creature can do to him.

Will she turn him into a mess? Or will she turn him into a king?

He doesn’t know, but with the intensity in her words and the power in her hands, Sasuke knew she had the power to rule the world.

After punching the puppet straight in the face, the flames returned to her eyes. She was glaring at him, and every single thing in her was pure and sincere. Her body was talking, and the only thing it was saying was the truth.

The truth by which she lives.

The truth by which she fights.

“ What do you think a human life is!? What do you think blood ties are!? Why… Why can’t you think any other way?…. What the hell are you?”

As she looked at him, Sasuke felt something stinging his own heart. He felt as if her words were directed for him, and not knowing a single one of those answers made him feel as if she would be ashamed of him and of what he has become. He didn’t know what exactly she meant by that, but as he turned to leave, her voice resonated on the back of his mind. On that day, he had seen a girl that resembled the Sakura he knew in many ways. She had that unique pink hair and those beautiful eyes, and she definitely had that same, pure and confident heart as the thirteen year old girl he used to know.

They were certainly similar, he thought, with a smirk on his face.

But if they were to enter a fight, the girl from his past wouldn’t stand a chance against this new girl.

Not on a fight, and not on his heart anymore.

Haruno Sakura was no longer a weak ninja. Now, she is a fighter.

And she was still going to conquer the world.


	7. Day 7- Animal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to survival, the weak are a mere part of the food-chain. And those who are in love, won’t ever survive in the ninja world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… When I first read the theme, Disney’s theme park crossed my mind. I knew I couldn’t do anything with Micky and his pals, so I ended up exploring the whole thing of predator/ prey of the ninja world. I liked the way the story turned out, and I also hope you do! Have fun, and please, don’t forget my comments!

.  
Title: The Prey  
.  
.  
.  
Surviving has never been a luxury granted to the shinobi class. Ever since the academy days, the children are taught the dangers of the future ahead of them and it’s up to them decide whether or not their lives are disposable. A ninja must always prioritizes his village’s interests and they have to be ready to abandon their ideals if that is what the mission requires.

There is no right or wrong in the shinobi world.

Titles are there for a mere formality, for during the real mission, people are turned into targets.

The ninja world is a cruel and unscrupulous world, where the only rule that can’t be broken is the natural law of the nature.

The strong survives, while the weak perishes. The ninjas are either the predator or the prey.

And on that night, Haruno Sakura was far from being the predator.

The dark forest of the north frontier was the perfect stage for that hunt. The animals had long hidden in fear of that battle, and her breathing seemed to be the loudest sound of the area. Her steps were soft, but the rustling of the leaves would denounce her position whenever she had to move. It was hard for her eyes to see anything, and the only thing that helped her see for a couple of seconds was the light created by the explosions of the bomb tags. For a few seconds, the explosion allowed her to see the shadow of her predator jumping through the tree branches. Sakura could see his position, but she couldn’t prepare an attack.

Preys don’t attack, after all. It would be against the natural laws, and the pinkette was in no condition to break anything.

Ever since that attack, she was in no condition to do anything.

It happened a couple of hours before the whole thing, when she was with a team of three other men. She met them at the forest, and they were all supposed to go investigate the frontiers with the Sound in order to find out about the rumors regarding Orachimaru’s newest attack against Konoha. The Godaime trusted her apprentice for the job, for she knew Sakura could also use that chance to discover the Uchiha's location without calling suspicious attention. For the rumors of her connection with Tsunade hadn’t spread around yet, it was safe to say she would pass unnoticed by the bandits of Otogakure. However, those bandits had found her even before she could cross the frontiere. And they were the men that were supposed to help her with the investigations.

The betrayal happened before the rising of the mission's second sun, and she later found out that not only her true team had been murdered by those men, but also that they were a part of the Sound’s illegal patrol. They were planning to infiltrate Konoha, and murder the Hokage in order to destabilize the strongest village of the Fire Country, creating an opening for an invasion. The plan was perfect in theory, but none of those men were counting on that pink haired annoyance.

They were really not expecting so much strength in such a delicate girl.

Underestimating Sakura proved itself to be a huge mistake after she managed to smash one of the three men with a single punch. Her agility was superior to theirs, and her intelligence allowed her to get rid of the second enemy by carving a kunai straight in his chest. Their fighting abilities were quite impressive, and she had no time to heal the wounds caused by the first two. She was bleeding and her chakra control was still unstable due to the preparations for the byakugou seal. Chances were clearly against her, but the pinkette didn’t give up. She ran into the deepest part of the forest, trying to use the darkness of that moonless night in her favor to get some time.

She just needed a couple of minutes to recover herself.

But her enemy wasn’t willing to give her that time.

Entering that forest had been a huge mistake.

“ Come on, Sakura-chan! I can see you behind that trunk! I expected more from the one who killed my friends!” The man had his cocky smirk swollen by the darkness, as he threw another explosive tag straight at her direction. He could see her escaping the explosion as she jumped inside a ditch, and quickly rolled around to continue her run.

That girl was certainly pissing him off with all that evasion, and he was getting tired of chasing after her. He wanted to avenge his comrades, and make her pay for all the trouble she was making him go through.

That girl…

He was definitely gonna make her lose all that personality of hers.

“ Surrender, my dear Sakura. It will be less painful if you just come to me!”

As his words echoed around the forest, the girl couldn’t help but feel disgusted. Death would be a much better choice instead of giving herself in. As a ninja, and as a woman, she knew what would happen if she was caught alive. She knew she would suffer physically and emotionally, and that they would definitely use her against her own family and friends.

They would use her against her own village.

And because of that, as soon as her back was pressed against the tree trunk, Haruno Sakura had already decided to finish that whole chasing in the most dramatic of the ways. It would, certainly be an explosion.

An explosion that would take him with her.

The smirk decorating her face at that moment was certainly showing how the pinkette was coping with the idea of self-destruction. She could feel her heart racing inside her chest, and drops of cold sweat were streaming down the sides of her head. Her levels of adrenaline were rising at each sound of step her ears captured, and she could feel all of her emotions getting mixed inside her heart.

Nervousness and anxiety.

Pride and shame.

Sadness and gratitude.

Fear and love.

Yes, love.

At that very moment, as she counted the seconds until the end, all Sakura could think of was about the people who made her life an adventure.

She thought about the love and support her family gave her, and she knew she could never thank them enough for that.

She felt happy about the times Ino scolded her, and Sakura knew she would never be able to tell her rival how important those fights were for her development.

She remembered about the lessons taught by Kakashi-sensei, and it hurt to think she would never be able to make him proud of her.

She could see the Godaime looking at her, and the idea of never being able to master her technique made her feel disappointed in herself.

She laughed as Naruto’s smile came to her mind, and she could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks at the simple thought of never been able to see the day when he would make his dreams come true. Knowing that idiot, she thought, he would probably mess things up when the big day came.

Naruto… How would he react when he arrived from his journey and didn’t find her there? Would he forgive her? She hoped he did, after all, he is the one person she trusted the most in her life.

He is her best friend, after all. And she knew that someday, he will bring the Uchiha back home.

Oh, the Uchiha…

Saying Sasuke didn’t cross her heart at that moment would be the biggest lie of her life. He was there, making that tragic smile cross her lips and making her heart break one last time before it was swallowed by the explosion. Their memories were pooling around her emerald eyes, and as each drop of tear fell from her face, she could feel herself saying goodbye to everything they’ve lived together. She was saying goodbye to their morning conversations, to their missions, to the exchanged glances, to their hugs and to the moments when he made her heart race.

She was saying goodbye to the day she fell in love with him, and to the day when he thanked her for her confession.

She was saying goodbye to her love. And at that very moment, all she wanted was to see him one last time.

One last time before the end.

And somehow, fate decided to listen to her silent prayers.

It all happened too fast. The sound of steps suddenly disappeared, and the presence of her enemy faded without leaving any trace behind. Her eyes widened, waiting for a surprise attack, but after what felt like an eternity, nothing happened. The owls were once again singing their frightening song, as the forest recovered itself from the scars of that battle. Peace seemed to be involving her again, and for a single moment, the Haruno dropped her guard.

And what a mistake that was.

As soon as she released a relieved sigh, one, strong noise took all of the air away from her lungs. Without a warning, a body fell from above right in front of her, making her eyes widen in fear at the same time. She could see the body of her enemy lying lifeless in front of her, and even if that was supposed to be a good thing, knowing that there was another person hidden in those shadows only made her heart beat even faster in uncertainty. She knew that whoever that person was, he or she was more than capable of killing a human being. She knew she wasn’t alone in those woods and that her conditions still weren’t favorable for another combat.

What she knew was not a problem for the pinkette.

What worried her were the things she didn’t know. And not knowing whether that person was a friend or an enemy was certainly driving her insane.

Would she survive another day, or would her future end in a silent scream?

Would she go home, or would that forest be her grave?

Was she a prey or just a passerby?

At that moment, when she felt a sword’s blade pressed against her throat, Haruno Sakura was sure she was the prey.

An old prey to a new predator.

The sword came from behind the tree and she knew there was someone leaning against the opposite side of that trunk. She could feel the tension growing in between them, as she could hear his deep breath. The masculine scent brought to her nostrils by the wind told her that she was dealing with a man, and it was as if she could feel his heartbeat against the wood.

He was nervous just like her.

And for a reason she didn’t know, fear disappeared from her system, as a certain relief stroke her.

Death no longer scared her, for at that moment she felt safe.

At that moment she felt at home.

“ W-Who are you?”

Her voice was shaky, and the proximity of the blade was making it hard for her to breath. She tried to look around, but at her slightest move, the sword moved even closer to her throat. Apparently, the one behind her didn’t want to be seen by her. However, at that moment of distraction, the man forgot that through his blade his reflexion could be seen. And at that moment, Sakura felt her chest warming up.

Never before seeing those bloody eyes of his ripping the darkness had felt so comforting.

“ Sasuke-kun….” Her eyes widened in surprise, and once again she tried to move, only to receive the same kind of treatment as before.

What was wrong with him?

“ What are you doing? I-It’s me… I’m not an enemy, I-!”

“ Be quiet, Sakura… Or I will slice your throat.”

Even if his words were certainly shocking, the pinkette was not afraid of them. She knew the Uchiha wasn’t serious about killing her, for he would never hurt her without a reason. She knew she was not in danger by his side, and no matter what he wanted her to think, Sakura knew he wouldn’t hurt the only person he thanked before leaving the village.

With determination reflected in her eyes, the Haruno girl took a deep breath and turned her hands into fists. She lifted her head, and once again motioned to turn around. This time, the Uchiha didn’t do anything.

“ If you were going to kill me…” She placed her hand on his sword, pushing it away from her. “ You would have already done this, don’t you think?”

“ Hn.” He smirked to himself, knowing his act didn’t fool her. He returned his sword to its sheath, and calmed himself down. Still the same, smart Sakura as always.

At the sound of the blade returning to its shelter, the Haruno girl didn’t hesitate before trying to turn to face him. She was excited to see him after so long, but before her eyes could find him, a deep voice came from behind her, freezing her in place.

“ Don’t.”

All the excitement suddenly disappeared when his negative answer escaped his lips. Her heart was beating fast in anxiety, for more than anything Sakura wanted to see him after those long years. She wanted to see how he looked, and wanted to face those eyes that have always intrigued her.

She wanted to see him.

But on that night, the prey could not choose.

And if his wish was to have that trunk separating their hearts, then that was exactly what was going to happen.

“ Why don’t you-“

“ You should go home, Sakura. It’s not safe here.”

Her heart clenched at the sound of his words, and she could feel his own heart beating in the same rhythm as hers. The connection created by tree was the most living bond they have ever shared, and at that moment, was the only thing that could console her broken heart.

He was so close, yet so far away from her reach.

Once again, he was there and he was going to slip away from her fingers. Once again, he would disappear

But not before she could try to bring him home.

Her hand went to rest over her chest, and her eyes aimed at the floor. There was a hint of sorrow in her voice, but he could also detect some confidence in her request.

She was certainly a brave girl.

It was a shame that he couldn’t accept her words.

A shame that he could not accept her love.

“ Come home with me, Sasuke-kun… People are waiting for you. I am waiting for you.”

“ You know I can’t go back. I still need to get my revenge.”

“ Your revenge? Sasuke-kun, your revenge won’t make you hap-“

“ Stop. I have to do this, or I won’t ever be able to face my family.”

“ And what about your friends? What about Konoha?… What about me? What am I supposed to do without you? I’m all alone now…”

“ Hn… You don’t need me. You’re not weak anymore, Sakura.” Her eyes shot up in surprise and her mouth went agape.

Could he really be saying what she thought he was saying?

“ Sasuke-kun… What do you mean?”

“ Hn… Soon, you will find out.”

The leaves suddenly started to dance around them, and the Haruno girl knew that the time for him to go had arrived. Even if she didn’t want that to happen, and even if she still had so much more to ask him, one last question escaped her heart on that night.

One last question before the predator escaped from its prey.

“ Sasuke-kun! C-Can I wait for you?”

Silence enveloped the forest for some moments before the boy could finally give her an answer. It was a sincere answer, for lying to her was never a part of his plans. Sasuke would tell her the truth with his own words.

And those words were about to prove that, in the end, those who love can wait.

Those who love can survive.

“ Thank you, Sakura.”


	8. Day 8- Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke just can’t understand why she’s not afraid of him. And that answer must be taken from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… I gotta confess. This one was inspired by a scene from the first season of Scream. That scene in particular became one of my favorites so far, and I just couldn’t stop thinking about turning it into a fanfic. Finally I’m making my dream come true, and I hope you can enjoy it…. And watch the scene because…. it’s Perfect XD I can give you the number of the episode if you want… Well, have fun while reading it, and don’t forget to leave me your opinion!

SasuSaku Month 2016

Day 8- Twist of Fate

Title: Scream  
.  
.  
.  
Never before had Uchiha Sasuke thought that he would feel something so strong for his pink haired teammate. It was constantly crossing his mind, making his heart beat faster and keeping him up night after night with the simple image of her eyes on his mind. That feeling was driving him insane, to the point that it started distracting him during his sparring sessions with his blonde best friend, almost making him lose to the Dobe. And that would be just unacceptable.

That feeling was unacceptable.

Oh, how he hated that annoying girl.

Yes, if there was one thing the Uchiha knew was that the one thing tormenting his life was that emotion called hatred. That burning irritation and the constant anger that took over his life after a couple of months after the war were certainly the main symptoms of the new darkness in which his heart was trapped. During those peaceful times that had been ruling the village, the Uchiha just couldn’t understand Haruno Sakura’s behavior towards him. She was acting like an idiot, who seemed to have forgotten everything they went through in the past three years. She seemed to have erased all the bad things that happened in the village, and mostly, all the things that happened between them.

She seemed to have forgotten all of the terrible things he did, as she offered him one of her tender smiles every day their paths crossed.

How could she still smile at him like that?

Even if he knew that part of him had been left behind, Sasuke just couldn’t accept that she had forgiven him that easily. The villagers hadn’t, some of the Rookie 9 hadn’t and not even Hatake Kakashi had brought himself to fully forgive his student for his acts. They all knew how unstable he could be and how his attack could be a threat to everything and everyone around him. They didn’t trust him, and the Uchiha understood them perfectly.

He didn’t trust himself, in fear one of his old, revengeful thoughts could take over his heart again, forcing him to do things he didn’t want to do anymore.

Uchiha Sasuke feared himself, but that fear was not present in that girl’s heart.

He had tried to kill her family and friends, and tried to destroy the village she loves so much, and yet, it was possible for him to see in every smile she gave him and in every glance they exchanged that Sakura was completely at peace with him by her side. No fear, no doubt, no distrust and no resentment could be found in her heart when it came to him. Through her eyes, all he could see was tenderness, compassion and love.

Yes, her love for him was right there for anyone to see.

And that made him hate her with all of his forces.

How could she love him?

How could she cultivate any good feelings for him?

It didn’t make sense.She should be afraid of him, and she should want him as far as possible from her. She should hate him, but instead, there she was, sharing the last hours of the day by his side, as they walked towards her home while she shared her entire day with him. Sakura was talking non-stop, with her guard down and with all of her defenses dropped. She wasn’t carrying a single weapon, and due to a long day of work, her chakra levels were not enough for an effective punch.

This was certainly not how things should be, he knew.

This was not how she was supposed to remain safe.

As she stood by his side, the raven haired boy couldn’t stop thinking that she was not safe with him. If he snapped, she would be the first to face the consequences of his new powers, and in that reckless state she was in whenever they were together, he knew she had no chances of surviving. Sakura trusted him too much, and that lack of preoccupation would certainly get her wounded. 

If she stood by his side like that, she would definitely get hurt.

And at that moment, the Uchiha decided that showing her the dangers of being by his side was his responsibility.

Keeping her safe will always be his responsibility.

Even if it could hurt her, Sasuke had to show the pinkette what eventually happens to the ones who walk by his side.

The Uchiha, then, decided to put his plan into action. After taking a silent breath, Sasuke took advantage of the fact her distraction had blinded her thoughts regarding the path she had to take to get home. Slowly and smoothly, he lured her into a dark alley, from where some cats suddenly came out, running away from the raven haired boy. 

Even the cats knew it was dangerous to be around him. They knew something bad was going to happen.

What an idiot that girl was.

It was only after he stopped walking and she took a few steps forward that Haruno Sakura realized where she was. Eventually, she stopped walking and started to observe her surroundings. It was clear she had no idea where she was, but since she was with the Uchiha, she knew there wouldn’t be a problem. They’re strong and Konoha is a safe place to live. They would be safe, she knew. He should probably have a good reason to be there, or just like her, he got lost in the path of life while she was telling him about her day. 

How funny would it be if the almighty Uchiha Sasuke had gotten lost because of her?

Sakura would definitely find it amusing.

However, the Uchiha knew exactly where he was. And the only one unaware of what was about to happen was her. She was alone in a dark alley with a former criminal. 

How funny was that?

“ Sasuke-kun.” She chuckled. “ I think we got lost.”

The boy didn’t say a thing, as his eyes remained on her small form. She just couldn’t see how much danger was surrounding her at that very moment, and that only made the Uchiha boil in anger. 

Was she really that stupid?

"Sasuke-kun."

Could she really not see how dangerous that was?

“Sasuke-kun…"

Could she really not see how much he hated her?

“Oi! Earth to Sasuke-kun!” Her waving hands made him snap back to reality, and when he realized, her emerald eyes were staring straight at him. The girl’s face was standing mere inches away from his own, and her giggles entered his ears, making him even angrier, something he didn’t think was possible. He gritted his teeth, and soon his hand had turned itself into a fist.

Haruno Sakura had really pissed him off.

“ You should have seen your face, Sasuke-kun.” She chuckled again, turning her back to him. “ Come on, let’s go home already. It’s late and we have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“ Sakura.” Her name rolled off his tongue in a low sound, making the girl stop immediately in front of him. Apparently, he had something to tell her, she thought.

But she was definitely wrong.

“ What is it, Sasuke-ku-“

His name never escaped her mouth at that moment, for before she could even turn back to face him, Sakura found herself pressed hard against the rocky wall of the alley. Her pink hair was splayed around, as the Uchiha held her by the throat, lifting her body just enough for their faces to be on the same level. His body was entirely pressed against hers, making sure he could support her without choking her to death.

He didn’t want to kill her, but he wanted her to know he could easily do it.

The girl could feel all of his fingers wrapped around her neck, and she could feel how much tension was on the muscles of his forearm as she struggled to hold onto it with her own hands. It was hard to breath, and due to the strong bump on her back, her eyelids were half closed, allowing her to see just enough of that deadly glare of his.

Those dark eyes really had a lot to tell her.

“ W-What are you doing, Sa-Sasuke-kun?”

“ What do you think I’m doing, Sakura?” He tightened his grip around her throat, and his fingers could feel the increasing pace of her pulse. He activated his sharingan, and watched her pained face with a heavy weight in his heart. Even if it hurt, he knew that was something that had to be done. “ I’m attacking you.”

“ Th-This is not funny… You’re hurting me.”

“ This is not a joke.”

“W-Why?”

“ You need to know who I am. I’m not a good person, and if I want, I can end your life in a matter of seconds. I’m not that same guy from before. That guy is dead.”

The seriousness in his voice was sending shivers down her spine. Not being able to breath normally was making her nervous, and looking at those bloody eyes of his from such a close distance was making her shake inside. They were so full of emotions she could not understand, and they made her feel as if her life was in real danger. Her body was thrilled, but her heart was not afraid.

She was not afraid of those eyes.

She was not afraid of him.

And that was perfectly clear in those bright, emerald eyes of hers.

“ W-What do you want?”

“ Me?” He leaned closer to her ear, whispering in the most sadistic way he could. “ I want you to be afraid of me. I want you to scream my name in horror.”

“You’re insane.”

“ Hn. I don’t care about what you say… I just want to know, Sakura… Are you afraid?”

His devilish smirk was making his entire face look deadly serious and any normal person would be petrified by those eyes. Normal people would be trying to scream their lungs out, struggling to set free from his grip. 

Normal people would be afraid.

But Haruno Sakura was not a part of that group of people.

As he held her up, the pinkette ceased struggling and her green eyes were now glaring back at him. A serious expression was ruling her face, and suddenly Sasuke didn’t know who was in control anymore. All of that power exhaling from her were making his own heart beat faster and a drop of sweat roll down his face. Unconsciously, his fingers loosened the grip around her neck and breathing became easier for her. Her hot breath was tickling his lips, and soon, his throat went dry.

How he hated that courage.

How he hated to feel like that.

How he hated Haruno Sakura.

“ I’m not afraid of you, Sasuke-kun." 

It didn’t take him much effort to realize his whole acting had been just a waste of time. Soon, he let go of her completely, and watched as the marks of his fingers slowly faded from her skin. His eyes were aiming at the ground, as his hand defeatedly dropped to the side of his body. Uchiha Sasuke had been beaten by her stubbornness, and now she would be in a constant risk by his side.He didn’t want to end up hurting her more than he already did, and he didn’t want her to suffer anymore because of him.

He just wanted to protect her from himself.

But what he didn’t know was that she was perfectly capable of doing so.

After the Haruno girl recovered her breath, she lifted her head in oder to look straight at him. She could see his frustration spread all over his face, and she knew he was probably overreacting again. Sakura knew he was still adapting himself to the village and to the people, and it was normal to have those kind of issues. They went through a lot in the past few years, and even she had her anxiety problems every now and then.

It was normal to lose control sometimes.

It was normal to be damaged, but it was also normal to want to heal.

And more than ever, the pinkette was determined to help him heal.

When she connected her eyes with his, they both knew that it was time for them to talk about their fears.

“ Why did you do this? I would never be afraid of you, Sasuke-kun. What’s the problem?”

“ Tch… The problem… The problem is that I don’t know what I’m capable of! I don’t know if I can control my impulses or my emotions. Whenever you’re around- Damn it!”

“ Whenever I’m around? What happens to you when I’m by your side?”

“ I can’t control my emotions. I get mad, I start hating you and then…”

“ And then?” Her alluring voice entered through his ears, and he couldn’t help but speak the truth. Sakura deserved to know it all since he failed in his attempt to protect her. She deserved to know what he still wasn’t sure about. And at that moment, the former avenger was willing to answer all her questions.

No secrets.

No fears.

“ And then… I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself. I don’t want to hurt you, and you have all the reasons to think I’ll do it again… But still, here you are. By my side all the time, not worried about your surroundings and… Not worried about me. You’re an idiot for that.”

Her eyes widened in surprise as she heard all those concerns coming out of his mouth. Sakura had no idea he thought about so many things while they were together, and that was certainly something she should be worried about. He worried about her more than she worried about herself, and all the things he said were nothing but true. He is a dangerous man, and she should fear him for all the things that happened in the past. She shouldn’t walk so freely by his side, and she shouldn’t let her heart blind her instincts.

Sasuke was right. She should be afraid of him.

But instead of fear, the Haruno girl couldn’t help but feel excited whenever he was around. All that adrenaline and those fierce eyes of his were just too intense and too arousing for her to simply run away from them. That power provoked her senses, and made her heart beat faster due to the adrenaline. She wanted to chase after that sensation, and she wanted to feel those jolts of excitement all around her body. 

She was addicted to that feeling.

She was addicted to that boy.

And at that moment, when he was still so close and so charmingly deadly, Haruno Sakura couldn’t hold back her own impulses.

Not anymore.

While he was still beating himself up for everything, the girl didn’t waste a single seconds before pulling him closer to her again. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and their hearts were beating in synchrony. Slowly, she could feel her vision getting clouded by desire, and she knew what was about to happen. She just needed his permission.

And she would have it, even if she needed to take it from him by force.

“ Sakura, Wh-“

“ I can never be afraid of you, you idiot! Call me naive or whatever you want, you make me feel safe… You make me feel alive, and damn it, this is exciting. You’re finally here, Sasuke-kun… Finally back… And… And-“

Before the pinkette could finish her sentence, his body pressed hers against the wall again and his lips claimed hers in an aggressive kiss. His hand held her by the waist, and as his thumb made circular moves over her shirt, Sakura felt her guts on fire. Her lips parted in a gasp, and the Uchiha used that chance to deepen their kiss. 

Oh, how exciting that was.

Her lips were curled up in a smile, and feeling that kind of answer from her, Sasuke didn’t hesitate in exploring her cavity. Their tongues were battling in a sweet and intense pleasure, and she could feel her world swirling in pure love.

Oh how she loved that boy.

But still, she had to show him that she was not just a girl who likes to take risks.

She had to show him that under that spoiled girl, lived a deadly ninja.

It was only when the need for air became unbearable that their lips parted. He rested his forehead against hers as they were both breathing heavily.

It had been a hell of a kiss.

And she was a hell of a girl.

Oh, how he loved her.

“ Sakura…”He smirked, allowing the emotions to sink in. “ I… I- What the-?“

When he opened his eyes, there was a kunai in her hands and she was pointing it towards his chest. There was a devilish smile on her swollen lips, and even if she looked deadly insane, the Uchiha couldn’t help but feel turned on.

When did she get that kunai anyway?

“ What’s the matter, Sasuke-kun? Didn’t you tell me to defend myself?”

“ Tch, really funny.”

“ This isn't a joke at all. I want you to be afraid of me. I want you to scream my name in horror.”

He approached her again, looking deep into her provocative eyes. 

Haruno Sakura was playing with fire.

And she was definitely looking forward to get burned.

“ Hn… Make me."


	9. Day 9- That Would be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day before his departure and she doesn’t know it yet. He’s decided to tell her, but he knows it won’t be that easy to do it without hurting both of their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the 10th theme, I’ve decided to change the whole “fuck the police” thing, just . As the official page of the SasuSaku month has posted, and based on what some of you have told me, the theme just doesn’t please everyone, and even hurt some people. Personally, I had no idea of the context behind it and I could have never imagined it could be something offensive. I’m sure the official page also didn’t know about it when they chose the theme, so lets just move on and have fun. I will be changing the theme myself so I can adjust it to the original idea, so please forgive me for the delay. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one and I hope you recognize the song I used in the end XD Have fun, and don’t forget to leave me your opinion!

SasuSaku Month 2016  
.  
Day 9- That Would be Enough  
.  
Title: Hard to Say I’m Sorry  
.  
.  
.  
Watching Konoha’s night line has become one of his favorite things to do in the village. From the top of the Hokages’ monument, his eyes could see as the lights destroyed the darkness in the village, and gave space for the night life to grow strong around the streets. As he sat on the Sixth’s head, with his right arm over his knee, a soft, summer breeze danced around his dark locks, and a warm sensation was taking over his right arm. 

What a nice sensation that was.

“ The village looks really nice from up here, right, Sasuke-kun?” 

A tender voice joined the sound of the wind, as her pink locks were brushing her cheeks. Her attention was on the view below, and he watched as a delicate smile crossed her lips. Her shoulder was softly pressing against his, and none of them felt even the tiniest amount of discomfort. That kind of contact between them had become so natural, as if they belong there, side by side. His nostrils had already gotten used to her sweet scent, and her voice was already music to his ears.

Those two were already inseparable.

And that was why saying goodbye would not be easy for him.

“Aah”

“ I really love coming here to watch the village…”

“ It’s a beautiful place, for sure.”

“ Yeah… It feels weird being on top of Kakashi-sensei’s head though.” She chuckled, bringing her knees up and hugging them closer. Having their sensei watching them made them feel a bit embarrassed, knowing how curious the Hokage was. When it comes to his students, Kakashi is always concerned about their happiness. And at that moment, those two were definitely happy.

It would be a shame to leave it all behind.

To leave her behind.

Even if the Uchiha had accepted Konoha as his home, there was still something inside his heart telling him that he was still not ready to be there. He knew he had all the reasons to accept his life there, and he also knew that would be the right choice to be made, but that small, empty spot in his heart made him worry about what the future would use to fill it.

Fear?

Loneliness?

Revenge?

The possibilities were infinite, and none of them made him feel at peace. Sasuke certainly didn’t want to become that man again. A man whose eyes were closed to the world around him and to the people who could give him love and affection. That man had been defeated by Naruto, and that same girl who was sitting by his side had made sure not to heal him.

That man was dead, but he was still a part of his history.

A history he didn’t want to repeat. And for that, he knew he had to fill that emptiness with all the things he once left behind. Even if he would have to leave his current life behind, he had to become a complete man.

The only problem would be saying goodbye to everything.

Oh, and how he would miss that village.

“ Sakura.”

“Eh?” She finally turned to face him, with those big, bright, emerald eyes of hers. Those orbs shone brighter than the entire village, and he could feel his chest getting tighter as he got himself lost in that green ocean.

Oh, how he would miss that girl.

“ I need to tell you something.”

“ What is it, Sasuke-kun?” There was an innocent pout in her lips, as she curiously waited for his words. Her rosy cheeks reminded him of two tomatoes, and as he saw the mark on her forehead, all their past came to his mind. 

They had certainly gone through a lot, right?

From their academy days to their current time, all kinds of things happened between them. From a stranger, Sasuke knew she had become one of the most important people in his life, and he knew she could still climb over to the first position. Sakura has become that kind of girl who doesn’t stop until she reaches the end of something. She keeps fighting, and she will rise as many times as she has to, no matter how her body begs her to stop. That little girl he once knew was now a strong and independent woman, whose weakness was long forgotten in time. A shallow crush grew into a deep affection, and no matter how he tried to destroy those feelings, he only managed to make them stronger.

No matter how many times he tried to push her away, now every time he looked around, there she was, standing by his side and enjoying every second of it. She had crushed the barrier he had placed around himself, and for that, he was thankful for that monstrous strength of hers.

For that, he knew he had to tell her the truth. And more than ever, he hoped her stubbornness could surpass the distance that would soon separate them.

“ I-I…” He looked into her eyes, and for the first time in his life, courage started to slip away from his body. His heart was beating faster, and there was a strange nervousness taking over his senses. He was afraid of telling her the truth. He was afraid of those judgmental eyes of hers, but there was no turning back anymore. So he took a deep breath, and looked back into those beautiful eyes of hers. The time had come. “ I’m leaving the village tomorrow.”

“ What?” She chuckled nervously, as that peaceful expression faded from her face. “You’re joking, right? You can’t be serious, right?”

As his expression remained serious, the girl could tell his words meant nothing but the truth. Her heart painfully skipped a beat, her throat went dry, and at the same moment the warmth of her shoulder left his body, the Uchiha knew how hard it would be to tell her everything he had prepared. She was about to cry, he knew. And seeing those tears again would hurt him more than any wound he suffered during the war. 

“ I can’t stay, Sakura…”

“B-But… Why? Aren’t you happy here?”

“ I am happy here. This is not the problem. It’s just that-“

“ Don’t tell me your after revenge again…” Her eyes widened in horror, as the chances of seeing everything happening again made her heart race. All that chasing, all that fear and all that hatred would be back, and she didn’t know if her heart could take another hit like that. Sakura was tired of that whole thing, and at that moment, she could feel a mix of sadness and anger taking over her senses. She wanted to cry, but the past had already taught her that her tears wouldn’t make him stop.

Nothing she did would ever be enough to make him stay.

“ I’m not chasing after revenge again. This is not the reason why I’m leaving.”

“ Then what is it? Why can’t you just stay for once, Sasuke-kun!?”

“I-I…” That sad expression that was ruling her face was distracting him, and making his heart ache like never before. Showing him that face should be considered a crime, for the tragedy in her eyes was too intense for him to think about anything that could calm her down. He knew telling her the truth wouldn’t be easy, but at that moment, such thing was just proving itself to be impossible. He couldn’t continue anymore. Not anymore.

A deep silence took over them, and his lack of answer just made her even more irritated. If not for the fact that he needed his teeth to talk, you bet she would have already punched him in the face. Sakura needed that answer. She needed to know his reasons this time so she could think of a way to stop him. She didn’t want to lose him. Not again.

But there was nothing she could do to stop him. Nothing she could do to make him stay. And once she realized that, the girl knew that she had know how decided he was to leave them behind.

“ When are you leaving?”

“ Tomorrow.”

“ T-Tomorrow…?!” So soon, she thought. “ Who else knows about it…?”

“ Naruto and Kakashi… I told them about it last week.”

“ Last week!? So they all knew… Tch…. Why am I not surprised to be the last to know about it…?”

“ Sakura, it’s not like you think… I-“

“ Oh, it isn’t? How come it isn’t? You don’t care about me at all, do you? Everything we went through… It didn't mean a thing to you!”

“ Of course it meant something. Sakura, I-“

“ Then why didn’t you tell me before?! I know I can’t compete against Naruto in your life, but don’t you think I deserve a little consideration!? After everything…”

Her pained face struck him hard, and he could see that her emotions were falling apart. She didn’t know which of them to feel anymore, and it was possible to see she was losing control over herself. It was normal for her to feel like that, he figured, for all of her words did make sense. He shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to tell her, and he really should have considered all the things they went through together.

Sakura was right about that.

But she was also wrong about the other things.

Their time together did mean a lot to him, and for caring so much about her, he couldn’t think of a way not to hurt her. Even if he had rehearsed and even if he had spent nights trying to think of the best way to tell her that soon he wouldn’t be there by her side anymore. It hurt to think like that, and many were the rocks he destroyed in frustration, but in the end nothing really worked.

There was no good way of telling her such thing.

In the end, both of them would end up hurt.

Hurt and alone.

“ I’m sorry…” His eyes aimed at the ground, as regret and sorrow took over his senses. It was possible to say he was serious about his apology, but just that wouldn’t fix things. Not anymore.

“ You are sorry? Just that…? You’re unbelievable, Sasuke… You can’t fix everything with just that, you jerk!”

“ I don’t know how to explain without hurting you!”

“ I am already hurt, if you haven’t noticed!”

“And what is it that you want me to do?”

“ Tell me the truth! Tell me why you’re leaving again! Tell me… That I can make you stay.”

For the first time on that night, tears streamed down her face. Even if she had fought them back, the time came when they surpassed her strength. Those hot, salty tears of hers were falling of her cheek, staining the monument below them. It was possible to tell she was mad at herself more than she was at him. Once again she was uselessly crying for him to stay, and once again she was looking like that little girl from their younger days.

Once again she was annoying.

Wouldn’t she ever get tired of that?

Wouldn’t he ever get tired of leaving her behind?

Wouldn’t fate ever get tired of messing around with their hearts?

Probably not. However, at that moment, before he could even give her the truth, Sakura decided that she was not going to accept everything so freely. She was not going to be just a piece without the power to choose her own future. 

Without thinking twice, the pinkette stood up and started to walk away. She didn’t look back due to her anger, and she chose to ignore all the times he called her name. Sakura was not going back anymore. If he wanted to leave, she would let him do it. If that was his wish, she would respect it and leave him with his own decision. He was not going to interfere in her life anymore. 

But that was her decision.

“ Sakura, wait!” He said, grabbing her forearm and making her stop near the rail. He couldn’t let her go like that, or else he knew it would be over. Everything they built during that year would be over and there would be no way of fixing it. She would be gone forever.

And he couldn’t lose her. Not her.

“ What do you want, Sasuke?”

“ We need to talk.”

“ There is nothing left for us to talk about. You’re leaving the village again and I’ll be staying. End of story.”

“It's not the end of our story! I will come back this time.”

“ Oh, really? Last time I also thought you would come back… But I don’t need to tell you how wrong I was.”

“ This time is different.”

“ Is it?” She looked straight into his eyes, looking for nothing but the truth. She needed to know things would really be different that time, but as she feared, she found nothing there. Nothing to guarantee her that he wouldn’t slip into the darkness again. There was nothing in that darkness of his. And because of that, she couldn’t bring herself to believe him. Even if she wanted to, and even if she needed to, her heart just couldn’t take another disappointment.

“ I’m telling you I’ll be back. This time, I’m not after revenge. This time it’s about becoming a better person.”

“ And can’t you do this here?”

“ If I could, I wouldn’t be leaving.”

“ But you can choose to stay, Sasuke! You can choose to become a better person here… With us.”

“ If I could…” He caressed her skin, sliding his fingers down her arm so he could softly hold her hand. Such gesture caught her off guard, and it made her look at him with a new glimpse of hope. “ If I could, I would stay… I need the world to help me get rid of my sins. I need to see all the things I’ve left behind during my revenge… I need to find out what it means to have a home.”

“ By running away from it?”

“ … By knowing I have a place to come back to… Where people care about me and where I can find… Love.”

At the sound of the last word coming out of his mouth, Sakura felt her chest aching. Was he really serious about that? Did he really find love in that village lost in time? And if so, was he really running away from it? She just couldn’t understand that boy. She couldn’t understand him at all, and that irony made a nervous laugh escape her lips. 

How funny a goodbye could be?

“ There really is nothing I can do to make you stay, right? Nothing I can offer you will ever be enough.”

“ That’s not true, Sakura…”

“ Yes, it is…” She placed her hand over his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. “ I can offer you a house, money, my entire life… I can offer you love, but nothing will ever be enough.”

“ You’re wrong.”

“ No, I’m not-“

“ Yes, you are! Right now… I may not be able to accept what you’re offering me now, but… When I get back, I promise you, I’ll accept everything. Your love… That would be enough.”

Once his dark eyes connected to hers, the Haruno girl felt her entire body warming up. For the first time, his eyes were telling her not what she needed to hear, but what would make them heal. With time, they would both grow wiser and that distance would put their young love to the test. 

Would it survive?

Of course it would. 

After all it’s been said and done, their parting love is just that part of them that they can’t let go off. 

“ Your promises, Sasuke…” She let go of his hand, walking towards the edge of the monument. She leaned over the rail, turning to face him once again, as the lights of the village created the most stunning view his eyes have ever seen. He is definitely going to miss her. “ I can’t take them seriously.”

“ What?”

“ You see… Last week you promised me to take me out for dinner next Friday… But since you’ll be leaving tomorrow, it means you won’t be here for that.” A soft smile crossed her lips, and at that moment, he knew she had finally accepted his words. 

That girl…

“ Hn." A tender smirk went to play on his lips, as he placed his hand inside his pocket. “ Can I pay my promise when I return?”

“ I’ll be waiting then…”


	10. Day 10- I am The Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cop Au- Officer Uchiha Sasuke is chasing down a suspect. He’s an experienced cop, but his handcuffs end up wrapped around the wrong wrist. Now where is that stupid key?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the theme I came up with to replace “Fuck the Police”… I know it’s a terrible way to name it, and I know I could have come up with something better, but… That’s what we have for today XD Anyway, I already had a story for the original theme, and I decided to keep it like that. There were some minor changes, but it’s still the original concept. I hope you guys enjoy it, and as I always say, don’t forget to tell me your opinion!

SasuSaku Month 2016  
.  
Day 10- I Am the Law  
.  
Title: Handcuffs  
.  
.  
.  
It was around 3am when the dark alleys witnessed the daily battle of a single officer against the crime of his city. His black boots were creating a rapid sound against the concrete ground, and every now and then, the peaceful puddles would have its calmness ruined by his ambitious run. 

“ Stop right now! You’re under arrest!” With an increasing heart beat, and fire in his eyes, officer Uchiha Sasuke was determined not to let that man escape. A few moments before, he had robbed a store, and now he was running full speed, as the grumpiest cop of the city was hot on his heels. 

The bandit tried tossing some wooden boxes behind in order to outwit the cop, but nothing was capable to slow that cop down. He was not going to let that man escape from his punishment, and he was determined to show the other cops the power behind his family name. He would honor all of the previous generations of cops from his family, and he would make sure that law prevailed once more.

Sasuke was going to catch that bastard, even if it took him an entire night of chasing.

That man was not going to escape from his dark eyes.

“Surrender now! You’re not escaping from me!” Sasuke screamed, dodging from a trash can that had been thrown at him. 

"Screw you, officer!"

The Uchiha’s patience was running low, and he was almost taking his gun in hands to put an end to that chasing. Thanks to his impeccable aiming skills, Sasuke knew he could have shot that man’s leg already, but his pride just didn’t let him follow the easy way, no. That stubborn cop was going to catch that bandit with his own hands, for there was just no way the Uchiha would let a man like that escape from his sight.

How could a man wearing a pink wig simply disappear, right? 

Sasuke is a highly trained officer, who, since his days at the police academy, has shown impeccable results on both physical and theoretical exams. He has graduated as the first of his class, winning medals and decorations from all of his superiors until he reached his current position on the police department of Konoha. There was just no way that freak could win that battle against him, and it was just a matter of time until he captured that robber. It was just a matter of time- he knew- for the chasing to reach its end.

And indeed, he was right.

It all happened too fast even for his mind to comprehend. In a moment, his eyes were set on the man running in front of him; and in another, thanks to a naive reflex, the Uchiha had his eyes on the bag full of money that had been thrown away by the robber. It was clear that the bandit had given up on his illegal prize and that he just wanted to go home; but just because he didn’t take the money with him, it didn’t mean Sasuke would let him go. He was still a criminal, after all. Unfortunately, thanks to that fraction of seconds the Konoha cop wasted on the flying bag, the man wearing a pink wig escaped from his sight.

He escaped from Uchiha Sasuke.

“ Oh no…. No, No No, NO!” 

Sasuke continued running, not wanting to believe he had made such stupid mistake. His eye kept searching all over the place for that man, as he randomly turned right and left around the maze created by the hidden routes of the city. Curses were escaping his lips, and when the dark alleys turned into a bright, peaceful street; the cop just couldn’t help but want to punch himself. 

How could he let that happen!? 

How could he be such an irresponsible idiot!?

His eyes were still open wide, as his lungs were rapidly going up and down in an attempt to recover his breath. He ran a furious hand through his dark locks, wiping the sweat of his forehead and cursing whatever had made him look at that stupid bag. There was simply no sign of that guy or that stupid wig, and he could feel as if the entire world was spinning around him. Sasuke was ashamed of himself, with anger boiling inside his veins and with a growing anxiety taking over his senses. 

That could not be happening. Not with him.

That guy had to be somewhere near.

Those pink locks couldn’t have simply disappeared from his life. And indeed, they hadn’t.

But those were definitely not the same as the ones he had been looking for.

The sight of a pink hair dancing around the shy wind of the dawn captured his attention, and without thinking twice, the Uchiha restarted his run. His teeth were gritted and his hands had turned into fists, as he approached the bandit who thought that could outsmart the best cop of Konoha. With that brown cloak covering his body and a suspiciously slow march, Sasuke was sure that he had found his bandit. 

But he didn’t remember that bandit had such beautiful legs.

“I got you!” He said, grabbing that person by the arm, and quickly handcuffing their wrists together. A triumphant smirk decorated his lips, as his eyes closed for a moment so he could enjoy another successful mission. 

Another well done job.

Or that was what he thought.

“ What the hell is this!?”

The Uchiha felt a strong pull on his wrist, and as the sound of a female voice entered his ears, all that feeling of superiority vanished, making him open his eyes to the reality in front of him.

And how green that reality was.

It didn’t take long for him to realize that the one person he had captured was far from being the man he had been chasing before. The person in front of him was, instead, a young woman, shorter than him and with delicate features that were being ruined by two dark circles under her eyes. She has the most stunning emerald orbs he has ever seen, and without noticing, Sasuke took some time to escape from that beautiful trap he had just fallen into.

That girl is just… wow. 

And even that short, pink hair on her head helped her look even prettier.

Never again will he say anything bad about people with colorful hair, for sure.

But that was definitely not the time for him to understand all those crazy teenagers, right? He still had a criminal to catch, after all. And in order to do so, he would have to set that woman free.

“ W-What’s going on here? I didn’t do anything, I- I’ve paid all my bills and I-“ She started, with confusion spread all over her face.

“ Miss, calm down. This was just a mistake.” His voice was serene, as he placed his free hand inside his front pocket, clearly looking for the keys. " I’ll take off th-“

“ Oh my god! Am I being kidnapped?! Please, sir, I’ve just gotten out from a long, night shift at the hospital, and I just want to go home!” 

Her eyes were widened in horror, and apparently, the young medic wasn’t really buying neither his words nor his clothes. She was scared, and such thing was quite understandable in a situation like that. The girl just wanted to go home, and he just wanted to catch that bastard, but as long as those handcuffs were tying them together, none of them would be able to follow their own path, right? 

Well... Not really.

“ Kidnap you!? No! What are you-“   

His mouth went agape and he found himself speechless as soon as he identified the person that had just showed up on his peripheral vision. From the corner of his eyes, the policeman saw the man wearing a pink wig, and unlike before, Sasuke had no doubts that he had found the suspect, for the man started to run desperately after recognizing the Uchiha. 

Their chasing had, once again, began. And there was no way Sasuke was going to let him escape again. No matter what, Uchiha Sasuke would make sure to punish that bandit.

But his new partner had no idea of what was about to happen.

“ You’re not? Then what are yo- AHH!”

Without thinking twice, the ambitious cop started to run as fast as he could, dragging the pink haired woman along. Even if he was taller and physically stronger than her, it didn’t take him long to notice that the pinkette was slowing him down, and such thing would, eventually, cause that man to escape. He had to make her run faster, he knew.

But running in those low-heeled shoes wasn’t really that easy.

Women, he thought.

Still, making her go through all of that was just not right. It was already late and she was probably too tired to even walk. Demanding her to run along with a cop was not fair, and depending on how things evolved with that criminal, Sasuke could also be putting the life of a civilian in danger. He could not let that happen. He had to protect her from those bandits, and not take her to them. He was just one cop, and at that moment, even if it hurt, the Uchiha realized that not even him would be able to complete both of those tasks. It was time for him to use his radio. It was time for him to call for backup.

Slowing his pace, the Uchiha reached for his radio with his free hand, as his eyes were expertly paying attention to his surroundings. He saw the name of the streets, and it didn’t take long for him to think of a way to ambush that criminal. 

“ Hey, Naruto! Do you copy, over?”

“ I’m here-ttebayo! Do you want some donuts? Over.”

“ Tch, knock it off! I have an emergency in my hands, and I need you to go after that guy. Tall, wearing a black cloak with some red clouds, and a pink wig. He’s going to the docks. Over.”

“ Roger that! We’re catching this guy, don’t worry, Sasuke! Take care of your emergency. Over.”

“ I’m counting on you. Over and out.”

One problem solved.

Even if he hated to ask for help, and even if his partner could be an idiot sometimes; Sasuke knew that there were things he just couldn’t do by himself. He would have to trust that Naruto wouldn’t mess things up with that bandit, for he knew it would take some time for him to solve things with that girl. Not only he would have to take off those handcuffs, but he would also have to walk her home and make sure everything was okay. As a cop, and as a gentleman, he couldn’t simply let a beautiful and defenseless girl walking alone at the early hours of dawn.

What if she got attacked or something?

Well, if that happened, the attacker would regret choosing her as a victim. 

When they finally stopped running and the Uchiha put his radio back on his belt, he knew he would have to give her an acceptable explanation. By that time, he was sure the medic was exhausted and scared, so Sasuke would have to be careful with his choice of words. He took a deep breath, then, and calmly turned to face her green eyes once more. 

He expected to see them shocked or even in tears.

He expected to see her afraid.

But when he found himself staring at a pepper spray can, the officer knew things were about to get stingy.

Never again would he judge a person with pink hair.

“No, you got it wrong, yo-“

“ Shannarou!”

Her small finger pushed the spray button, and soon, his vision was as red as a tomato. Quickly, he placed his free hand over his eyes, trying his best to wipe that burning thing away, but failing miserably as the burning liquid continued to fall over his face. Sasuke was certainly not expecting such thing from that girl, and at that moment, he no longer thought she was scared or anything. That girl proved to him that under that cute face of hers, a potential psychopath was residing. The pinkette was a dangerous woman, but it was not like he could blame her, right? 

After what he did to her, she had all the right to think she was being kidnapped.

But damn it, couldn’t she tell by his clothes that he was a cop?

“ AHH!” He screamed in pain, as tears started to pool around his eyes.

“ Don’t even try to do anything! You’re not taking me anywhere!”

“ I-I’m not taking you anywhere, pinky! I’m a cop! Damn it, that hurts!”

“ A cop? As if… Just because you have the clothes, don’t think I’ll fall for that!”

“ It’s true!”

“ Then why did you handcuff me and started to drag me around?!”

“ Tch, I’ve mistaken you with that criminal I was chasing just now, but right after I handcuffed you, I saw him trying to escape again!”

“ Oh, come on! A real cop wouldn’t make such an idiot mistake!”

“ Its true! He also had pink hair.”

“ I still don’t believe you!”

“ Tch!” He grunted, using his hand to take his badge from his pocket. He lifted it so she could see he was not lying, and if not for his eyes were still closed, the Uchiha would have seen how shocked that girl was as soon as she saw that golden identification. He would have seen how her expression said all the words that were too afraid to leave her body.

Oh, crap.

For he felt his tied hand being pulled away, Sasuke only concluded that she had taken her hands to cover her lips. Her green eyes widened, and at that moment, the girl was one hundred percent sure she was going to the jail for attacking a real cop. She was definitely screwed, and at that moment, she couldn’t even run away from him. 

Thanks to those handcuffs, they were tied together.   

A defeated sigh, then, escaped her lips. The least she could do, she thought, was help him get rid of that pain.

“Oh my… I’m so so sorry, officer.” She said, taking a pack of baby wipes from her purse.

“ Tch, don’t worry… I understand you.”

“ Let me help you with your eyes…” She tried to approach him with the wipes, but proudly, he pushed her away.

“ It’s fine. It will pass soon.”

“ I insist!” 

A frown formed on her face, and suddenly, the girl pulled him closer by their metal connection. Her soft hands cupped his cheeks, and slowly, Sasuke felt a comfortable coldness spreading over his face. A lavender smell started to take over his nostrils, and for a moment, all the pain and the burning disappeared. Even if he had told her not to do anything, the Uchiha just couldn’t deny that the effects of the pepper spray had lowered a lot, and he now felt like opening his eyes wouldn’t make them sting anymore. Whatever it was that that girl had just done, had made him feel a lot better. 

Whatever it was that she had done, Sasuke knew he was ready to open his eyes to the world again.

And when he did, he knew he was completely healed by that green ocean of her eyes.

For their faces were mere inches apart, both of them could take a close look at the worlds that had suddenly appeared in front of them. From her emerald eyes, the pinkette saw the deepest, dark eyes she had ever seen in her entire life, and if she said his orbs didn’t have a single effect on her then she would be lying. His dark eyes, even if still a little red due to the pepper spray, were simply stunning at that moment. They were deep, and she felt like she could forever be trapped in that endless darkness. She felt her heart skipping a beat, and before she could even notice, her mouth went agape in pure shock.

Oh, what a beautiful pair of eyes that handsome man has.

But hers aren’t any less impressive, for sure.

And by the way he was completely hypnotized by those emerald orbs, the Uchiha could easily tell how special those orbs are.

Even if Sasuke had already seen them before, her green eyes, at that exact moment, were shining brighter than any star he has ever seen. There was a hint of concern mixed with a warm kindness, and just looking at them made him feel at peace. That pure, forest green took his breath away, and his lips slightly parted in awe. 

Those eyes are just too beautiful for anyone to resist, he thought. They are beautiful, and so is she. With those rosy lips and blushing cheeks, Uchiha Sasuke felt something he had never felt before. It was a weird sensation growing inside his chest, and for a moment, he felt his face growing hotter than before. 

What the hell was wrong with him? Was he sick?  

Not really… But that was not the time for him to figure that out yet.  

“ Are you feeling better?”

Her soft voice suddenly brought him back from his thoughts, and when he realized she had made the distance between their faces even shorter, Sasuke couldn’t help but take a step back. His eyes were widened now, and his mind was working normally again. Everything was back to normal. Everything but that strange feeling in his chest.

“ I-I… I’m better, thank you.”

“ It’s the least I could do after using that on you… I’m really really sorry, officer Uchiha.” She said, bowing her head down in an apologetical sign. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, and waited for her to lift back her head. 

“ Hn, you don’t have to apologize… But how do you know my name?”

“ Ah… It’s right there on your uniform.” She said, pointing at the name tag on his chest.

“ Oh, right… The tag…”

“ I’m Haruno Sakura, by the way… I work as a doctor in the hospital nearby.”

“ I see… Thank you for your help, Sakura.”

“ It was nothing, officer Uchiha.” She gave him a nervous chuckle, feeling her cheeks grow hotter after his words. It was not like she deserved them, right?

“ You can call me Sasuke.”

“ Oh, okay… Nice to meet you, Sasuke.”

As a smile crossed her face, the police officer couldn’t help but allow his own lips to twitch upward. Her name certainly matched her appearance, and after mentally repeating it a couple of times, Sasuke realized he really liked the way it sounded as it rolled out of his tongue. That girl was really something special, and if he could, he would spend an entire day looking at her, discovering something new every time he lowered his eyes. He could stay with her all day, but they had something else to do. They had a problem to solve, and as soon as they did it, it was likely that they never saw each other again.

They had to open those handcuffs. They had to go home.

“ I think I should get the keys…” He said, breaking the eye contact he hadn’t even realized they had created.

“ Yeah… It sounds like a good idea.”

“ Hn.”

Still distracted by that girl, his trapped hand reached out for his back pocket in order to look for the keys. Once he realized they weren’t there, Sasuke felt an unexpected touch on his butt. At first, he was confused, but it just took him one look at an embarrassed Sakura to realize what had just happened.

Oh, he should have used the other hand.

“ I-I'm sorry! I forgot, I-“ He started, with nervousness spread all around his body.

“ It’s okay, really! Just get the keys already!”

His face also turned red after a couple of seconds, and as he looked for the keys with his free hand, the Uchiha couldn’t help but keep his head lowered. He just couldn’t bring himself to look at her at that moment, and no matter how he tried, her soft touch on his lower cheeks just wouldn’t leave his thoughts. 

How could he do that to her?

Damn it, she was probably thinking he was a pervert at that moment. If she wanted, she could denounce him to the police, and he would be in a terrible situation. Sakura would never want to see him again, and chances were that he was going to lose his job. 

That single touch could become a huge problem in the future, he thought. 

But at that moment, they were about to discover a new problem in their present.

A problem that would keep them together for a little longer.

“ Uh…Sasuke… Have you found the key?”

“ It should be here…” He said, checking the same pocket for the second time.

“ What do you mean by that?” Her eyebrow was lifted in concern, as her heart was starting to beat faster. That could not be happening, right?

“ I’m sure I saw it this morning.”

“ Sasuke… Please, tell me you haven’t-“

“ Tch, I think I lost the key. “

It took her exactly six seconds for the information to sink in. Slowly, her calm expression changed into a nervous one, as she took both of her hands- plus his trapped one- to her head.

Oh, could that night get even better?

Even if she knew it was not his fault for her to be in that situation, Sakura couldn’t deny that there was something inside of her that wanted to kill that cop. It was true that she was at the wrong place, at the wrong time and with the wrong hair color, but losing that key had certainly been the last drop. After a tiresome 48h shift at the hospital, the Haruno girl just wanted to go home and sleep for the next few hours. She wanted to relax before she had to face a new day at work, and being handcuffed with a police officer would definitely ruin her plans.

Even if the police officer was one hell of a hot guy, at that moment, Sakura could only think of her bed. She needed to sleep. And at that moment, she decided to do it, with or without him by her side. 

Even if she had to cut off his hand, Haruno Sakura was going to sleep. 

“ Hn, the only one with the spare key of these handcuffs will arrive in 4 hours at the police station. Until then, I guess there is nothing we can do.”

“You have got to be kidding me!”

“ I’m sorry… I wish I were.”

“ Okay…” She sighed. “I guess we will have to be together until morning, right?”

“ Aah.”

“ And do you have any emergency to solve right now?”

“ Not really. My shift is already over."

“ Good! Then lets get going, shall we?”

“ Uh? And where exactly are we going?”

“ To my place, of course. We’re sleeping together, Sasuke.”

“ What!? Are you insane!? We’ve just met and you want to sleep with me already?”

“ Officer Uchiha…” Her face was finally taken over by a murderous glare, and suddenly, he felt shivers running down his spine. “ I am going to sleep tonight, whether you like it or not… Now it’s up to you to decide if I’ll be sleeping in my bed or in jail.”

As he saw that terrifying smile forming on her lips, the Uchiha knew exactly which crime she would commit if she were to sleep in the prison. He swallowed dry for an instance, and after gladly agreeing with that hidden criminal, Sasuke started to follow her towards her home, not daring to try convincing her otherwise. At that moment, the prodigious cop was being kidnapped by a pink haired girl, and for an entire night, he would be sleeping by her side. 

For an entire night, Uchiha Sasuke would be sharing a bed with a beautiful and dangerous girl.

How bad could that be, right?

And so, both of them followed their way towards her home. It’s true that he was a little apprehensive at first, but after the pinkette started talking about trivial things on the empty streets of the city of Konoha, Sasuke had to admit that the entire idea didn’t seem that weird anymore. It was true that he would still be sharing the bed with a beautiful stranger, but he figured they would both survive such unusual experience.

After all of the things they went through during the past few hours, both of them could say they weren’t just strangers anymore. They’ve shared a story and created memories that none of them will ever forget. 

They were handcuffed together, for god’s sake!

Something had definitely started between them.

But what exactly was that? They didn’t know. Still, until the end of their sentence, both of them would be condemned for such beautiful crime.


End file.
